


So This Is Love?

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: When Queen Leia Solo announces a royal ball in order to get Prince Ben to choose a bride, his mind is much more interested in training than finding a bride. But a chance encounter with a mysterious brunette beauty could unravel all of his plans. Who is this mysterious lady? What does she mean for his future?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The Royal Announcement

_Hear ye, hear ye_   
_By Royal Decree_   
_Of their gracious Majesties_   
_King Han and Queen Leia Solo_   
_Announce a Royal Ball_   
_To be held this Halloween Eve_   
_All eligible unwed ladies of the kingdom to attend_   
_7PM_

  
✨✨✨

Prince Ben's Pov...

He crumpled up the expensive parchment after reading the invitation over for the twentieth time in sheer shock, or astonishment, he couldn't decide which. Married! To any one of the ladies of the kingdom. The thought would have been laughable if it were not a grim reality. 

It was not that he disliked women, or had no interest in them. Quite the opposite, but his strict regimen of learning both halves of the Force really gave him no time to devote to courting a lady. He doubted that the majority of ladies were even Force sensitive, or even understood his fierce drive to be the best Jedi Knight to ever live. 

He also hated the pomp and ceremony that these events necessitated, even though he danced well and could converse as smoothly as any courtier at court. But his heart was not in it. He often thought that his life would have been much easier if he had been born a simple knight, rather than Prince of Naboo. 

He threw his copy of the royal decree in the waste basket by his desk, and got ready for training for the day. When he was armored up in his black armor, and wrapped his arm bands around his arms, he donned his black and silver mask/helmet. The mask was a pain in the ass, but it gave him the anonymity he craved when he trained with the lightsaber. 

A knock sounded on his door, and Sir Poe Dameron walked in, carrying a letter. 

"Let me guess: a letter from Her Grace?" He asked, his voice a robotic monotone from the mask. 

Poe smirked, "Yeah, but clearly you would rather train than sit with the Queen and her ladies."

Ben smiled under his mask. "Master Windu is very strict in his lessons. But yes, even if that were not the case, I would rather be one with the Force than discuss at length with women this upcoming ball, of which I have no choice but to attend."

Poe laughed, shaking his head. Could the man think about anything serious than dipping his wick? Ben thought. 

Poe put up his hands, "Hey, I'm just the messenger here, my lord, no need to get all defensive with me. You know you can't refuse a royal summons."

Ben sighed. Poe was right, of course. He quickly got changed into a somber black suit, his color of choice above all others. 

When he was done, he laid his armor out on his neatly made bed. "I want that armor there when I return from my audience," He ordered one of his grooms. 

He left his chambers in his usual brisk walk, and Sir Dameron followed, the loyal bodyguard as always since he was a child. He had grumbled at the extreme cautions his parents took to ensure his safety, but then again, he was their only heir. 

Not that it was for lack of trying on the Queen's part. She had had multiple miscarriages, and the royal marriage only produced a single Prince in their thirty years of marriage. Ben knew that his father longed for another heir, but since the Queen's change had come over her, those dreams went up in smoke. 

He supposed that he should be grateful that his parents even allowed him to train under such a renowned and deadly Jedi Master as Mace Windu, but he knew that such freedoms came at a cost. 

Ben grumbled at the cost. But wed to any one of the eligible ladies of the kingdom spoke volumes about his parent's desperation to marry him off. 

He made his way to his mother's chambers, and he could hear the laughter of women as he drew near. The guards made way for him, but blocked Sir Dameron from entering, of course. The Queen's chambers were ornate, and richly furnished in tones of burgundies and golds, and his mother looked beautiful in a light blue velvet gown that flattered her not so thin waist. Her ladies all wore gowns of ivory and gold brocade gowns, and blushed and simpered for him like common whores. He bit back his biting comments and played his role as courtier. 

His mother, Queen Leia, rose to greet her son. He kissed her hand and allowed the servants to pour them both tea, and serve them macaroons, and buttered crumpets. 

When they settled in, Leia looked at him gravely, and said, "Ben, you know that you cannot refuse to attend this ball."

"I would much rather be able to protect my kingdom than spend the time to find a suitable wife, mother," He protested quietly, buttering a crumpet, and delicately biting into it. "You know this, and yet you and father planned this ball for me any way. Why?"

Leia sighed deeply, and shook her head. "Because I would much rather you have a choice in who you will marry, rather than have you wed off to a prominent senator's daughter in order to maintain our political alliances." 

Leia pinched the bridge of her nose, the telltale sign of a migraine coming on, Ben could tell. She reached over to hold one of his callused hands. He gently laced his fingers through hers.

"Son, if you do not make your choice at this ball of a lady of your choosing, to betroth yourself to, your father will force you to wed a bride of _his_ choosing. He won't care about tastes and preferences, he will only care about politics. I had to fight him all year to get him to agree to this ball. Do you understand now why this is so important?"

Ben sat back, thunderstruck by his mother's words. How _dare_ he! "Yes, I do, mother." He grumbled, swallowing his building anger. "And it seems I have no choice in the matter."

His mother lifted up her silver tea cup to her lips and drank her tea. "No, you do not. But most young men would be thrilled to have so many ladies vie for his attention."

He sighed. "And how many of these said noblemen are Force users, and actually care about becoming Jedi Masters one day?"

  
Leia set down her tea cup with a crash, and narrowed her eyes at him. "I would not have expected such rebellion from you, son. Make your decision or don't. I have sacrificed enough on your account, Ben. Now, leave me. I feel a migraine coming on, and I would not suffer your pitying looks."

Ben stood and left the room. He felt terrible for arguing with his mother, because she was absolutely right. The King was not the most loyal man around, and his mother suffered much on his account. Even allowing him to train as a Jedi must have been the cause of much strain in the royal marriage.

He went back to his chambers and changed back into his black robes and armor. He belted on his lightsaber, and went out to the training yard. He found Master Windu underneath one of the weeping willow trees in deep meditation, his legs crossed Indian style, and a peacefulness played over the sharp features of the Jedi Master's face.

Ben sat across from him and took off his mask. He laid it aside and began to meditate. Visions came to him of various futures, some good, some bad, and then there was a girl. She was tall for a woman, but had honey brown hair and intense hazel eyes. She wouldn't be called pretty by the standards of the court, but her face was striking, and to him beautiful, but the Force flowed strong in her, and he found himself holding out his hand to her, and....darkness.

" _I think that is enough reflection, my young apprentice,"_ Master Windu said, disapprovingly through the Force.

Ben opened his eyes, and a frustration he didn't know was there, boiled over. "Why the hell did you _do_ that, Master? Who is she?"

"An attachment neither of you need," Master Windu said, sighing deeply. "But since the Jedi are all but gone, due to the Emperor, it is not something I can prevent. Just know that you will meet soon."

"That only answers part of my question, Master," Ben grumbled.

Master Windu stood and said, "Follow." Ben put on his mask and followed his Master close to where the other knights train. Master Windu ignited his purple lightsaber, and he ignited his, and it came out purple as well, though his lightsaber was in the shape of a cross.

Without warning, Master Windu attacked furiously, and Ben barely blocked his blows. They parried and blocked furiously, occasionally flipping out of the way of being hit with the occasional Force lightning. Finally, Master Windu turned off his lightsaber, and bowed, smiling proudly.

"Very good, padawan. Your skills with the lightsaber have improved greatly," He said, and then frowned. "You must master your inner thoughts, they tend to turn to the darkside more often than not. Especially, when it comes to this Force sensitive girl."

"But I don't even know who she is, Master!" Ben snapped, losing his patience. "I only occasionally dream of her, and I catch glimpses of what she looks like, but nothing of her life or even her name."

Master Windu rubs at his bald head and sighs. "Then I suggest that you train to let go of such attachments. You are almost ready for the trials, and cannot let such a distraction keep you from your goal of becoming a Jedi Knight."

"But my parents won't understand that, Master," Ben protested. "Not even my mother, and she is strong with the Force. Should I really just blow off this ball and let my father decide my future?"

"Only you can decide your future, young Solo," Master Windu said, quietly. "Meditate on this in your free time. Now, go, and may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too, Master," Ben said, and walked back to the palace. He hated being forced to decide his future on the fly like this, but his mother was absolutely right: he had no choice in the matter...


	2. The Daily Grind

Rey's Pov...

The sunrise broke through the bed curtains as Rey woke up to yet another back breaking day of chores. A series of chores that should be done by the servants, not her. Sure, she had some help, but not enough to handle the work load that it takes to run a mansion of this size.

She could hear the telltale knock on the door, which told her that the house was stirring, and her bitch stepsisters Madeline and Gwendolyn would be demanding their breakfast soon. She got up to answer the door, and Rose, the only servant in the house that seemed to remember that she was supposed to be the lady of this house, not another maid, came in with her silver breakfast tray.

"Thank you, Rose," Rey said. "Would you mind giving me my sketchbook, and charcoal? I have a need to draw again."

Rose brought the items, and Rey went to work. She almost went into the deep trance again where she was so in 'the zone,' of creating that she could focus on nothing else until the sketch was done. Almost. She has filled ten sketch books of nothing but this man's face and form that she was convinced that she would know him immediately in a crowd.

  
Rose looked over her shoulder, and asked, "The mystery man again, my lady?"

"It seems I can draw little else these days," Rey said, looking over her finished work. "He is quite handsome, don't you think?"

"Yes, but he's not my type, my lady," Rose said, taking the braids out of Rey's honey brown hair. "Too pale and tall for my taste."

Rey couldn't help but tease Rose about her little crush on the stablehand Finn. "Oh? And would your ideal man be a certain dark skinned boy who shoes and grooms the horses?"

Rose giggled. "You got me, madam. Finn's nice, though. I could do worse."

A frown appeared on Rose's kind face, and Rey patted her maid's hands. "We all could, Rose."

Rey was about to say more, but the bells were being rung, which meant both of her spoiled step sisters were up. Well, it was nice to have one slice of leisure in any case. Rose helped her into her black and white maid's uniform, and did her hair in her signature three buns, though she really should trim her hair, it's getting much too long.

Rey quickly ate her own breakfast with Rose's help, and as they left her room, Rey noticed Millicent, her step dad's orange tabby cat chasing the mice again. Millicent was a nice cat, overall, but her stepfather, Armitage Hux, was another story altogether. He had married Rey's mother, Caroline, to gain the Kenobi fortune, but initially he was nothing but sweetness and charm.

His daughters Gwendolyn and Madeline? Both had come from his various affairs over the years. Of course, a year into Hux's marriage to Rey's mother, her mother 'died,' but Rey knew it was poison in her tea. She had been thirteen when her mother died, coughing up blood as if she had consumption. The only thing suspicious about that was the fact that such ancient diseases were all but extinct with the use of various vaccines.

Rey paused at the famous portrait of Lord Obi Wan Kenobi where he was young, and wearing dark brown Jedi Knight robes, his ignited blue lightsaber in his hands. The next portrait was a more recent one where he wore a dark tailored suit, and looked very distinguished, but old and very tired. Rey always thought it was such a sharp contrast in his stages of life.

Millicent meowed and rubbed against her legs. Rey picked her up, and Millicent curled into her arms, purring contentedly. "At least you're not a grouchy jerk like your master. Come now, let's see if Rose can't get you a can of tuna for being so sweet."

The bedroom bells were ringing stridently now, so she had to hurry. Rey put Millicent down in the kitchen, and Rose and some of the servants helped with the three breakfast trays.

The meals were always identical every morning: buttered toast, jelly on the side, two over easy eggs, lightly peppered. One blueberry pancake each with butter on the side, along with sausage links. Hux liked fresh Earl Grey, Gwen green tea, Maddie Jasmine, and God help you if the tea wasn't hand scooped, and you were lazy and put a bag in the cup. Sometimes, they requested coffee, but that was when they wanted to be especially mean. Rey prayed that this would not be one of those days, but with how late she is, she had a feeling it would be one of _those_ days.

"Rose, want to help with the other two trays?" Rey asked. Rose nodded, her face brightening. "Okay, take the other two to the bitches. I have to go in alone to see his majesty."

Rose crossed herself. "Be careful, my lady. You know how grouchy he is in the mornings."

"Yes, I know. I will be." Rey carried Hux's silver breakfast tray to the farthest end of the mansion. She knocked on the double doors.

"Enter," His bratty English voice said curtly.

She opened the door, and shut it behind her. Two stormtroopers in their crisp white uniforms took the tray from her, and she waited to be addressed as Hux looked over a fancy sealed invitation on his desk.

His sharp blue eyes caught her glancing at it, and he sneered. _Oh, great. What is the punishment going to be this time for being late for breakfast?_ "Apparently, the Prince is being derelict in his duties, and their Majesties have planned a Halloween ball for him to 'choose a bride.' Naturally, you can attend if you can find something in that broom closet you call a wardrobe to wear."

He turned to his holo pad, and said curtly, "You're still here."

"I heard the Prince was Force sensitive," Rey found herself saying. "Would he not reject all of these women throwing themselves at him in favor of someone who has the ability herself?"

Hux sat back in his chair and studied her, really studied her. Then he laughed. "You do not have the beauty or wit to attract such a nobleman to you, Rey. But again, if you can find a proper gown, you're more than welcome to...try. Now, leave. I have pressing First Order business to attend to, and much as it pains me to leave you in charge, I will have no choice if Supreme Leader Snoke decides to send me off planet."

Rey left the room then. _What the hell did you just say to him about Prince Ben Solo? You barely know the man, or even what he looks like. Do you even know for a fact that he is Force sensitive?_

The truth was that she simply did not know. She only knew the rumors that Prince Ben was strong in the Force, that he was deadly in combat, and could be terrifying in how he could easily dispatch thousands of stormtroopers without showing remorse. But he never showed his face in battle, and he was elusive when it came to parties, so no one outside the palace really knew what he looked like.

Rose ran out of Gwen's room, holding her cheek, and crying. Shit. "Oh, madam! She--She wanted to see you about th--the eggs."

"It's alright, Rose. Start dusting the curtains, I'll be along after I'm done with Gwen," Rey said softly. Rose nodded, holding her red cheek from being slapped. Rey took a deep breath, and stepped into Gwen's room.

Her bedroom, like her half sister Madeline's was messy and required a team of servants to clean the place. Rey honestly didn't know how they could live in such filth, but of course, they were spoiled bitches in need of a taste of their own medicine. Maybe if Hux really did have to go off planet....

Rey grinned inwardly at her wicked thoughts. Rey weaved her way through hastily dropped clothes and came upon a skinny blonde girl who was screaming at her ladies to bring her better gowns.

"You wanted to see me, Gwen?" Rey asked with feigned politeness.

Gwen looked at her with distaste and sneered her father's sneer. "Yes. These eggs taste like shit. I _specifically_ asked for organic eggs. The rest of the breakfast was adequate. But have you not heard about the ball in a week? They say the Prince is just dreamy to look at."

"Uh huh. And here I thought you liked women more," Rey couldn't help teasing. She thought that Gwen would slap her for her smart mouth, but Gwen shocked her by laughing.

"I do, but it would be nice to be a Queen one day. Then I can get out of this dump. Maddie may like it here, but it's soo dull here. Now, find me a proper dress. Daddy says he won't spend more credits on us than he has to, so I have to look my best."

Personally, Rey did not want to help either of Hux's daughters entice a nobleman. But what was she but a lowly servant, after all? Rey looked through Gwen's clothes, and found a sky blue dress towards the back that would match her eyes perfectly. She brought it out, and Gwen's eyes lit up.

"Oh. My. God. It's perfect!" Gwen exclaimed. "Now, get the droids in here, I want this place cleaned from top to bottom. Oh, and if Maddie gives you grief, she's ragging."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Good. And if she asks, pick out something horrid for her to wear to the ball," Gwen sneered. Rey grinned, and left the room.

Madeline's room was right next to her sister's, but instead of being treated relatively nicely, she was her usual bitchy self, and whined about everything. Madeline inherited her father's ginger hair, unlike Gwen's golden blonde hair, but both sisters had his cold blue eyes, so there was no mistaking who they were related to.

Madeline requested that Rey find her a dress, and she found a horrid pink one. Madeline slapped her, hard, and thought back to Hux's words of putting her in charge. The man may be a General of the First Order, but things were going to change when he left, she would make sure of it.

Rey attended to her duties, and thought of her own gown. She saw a striking black beaded gown with a plunging neckline and a slit up the side her mother wore before she married her father Caleb Kenobi. Rey never thought her mother would wear such a revealing gown, but holo pictures showed that she looked lovely in it, and she had been something of a temptress in her day.

Black. Yes, black looked nicer on her than pastel colors, which were all the rage now, even gungan females wore the colors. But who wore black? No one but the Prince, of course. She searched in the closet and came up with a black lace mask that matched the dress perfectly. Yes, and strappy heels to go with it, that will work. Rey hid her little treasure trove out of the way, and smiled as she got ready for bed after the 'daily grind,' as she fondly called her days. Yes, if all went well, things would be quite different, indeed when Hux came back from his trip off planet. Rey would make damned sure of that...


	3. Preparations

Prince Ben's Pov...

The palace was decorated for the festive occasion, and everyone was in a festive mood. Everyone except the guest of honor, that was. Ben hated these things, and he wanted to be in any system of the galaxy but here. The party was two nights away, and it was not something he looked forward to at all.

Of course, just when he was about to be forced into a make or break life decision is when the First Order decided to start targeting whole planets to annihilate with their so-called Star Killer base. But because of his earlier rebellious behavior, he was not allowed to go the senator meetings to put his two cents in. By express command of the king himself, no less.

He decided to fill his days training for the trials, of which Master Windu wholeheartedly approved. Of course, the stronger he became in the Force is when he began to dream of _her_ more. He began sketching her, and began remembering every detail of her face, the curve of her hips, the intensity of her hazel eyes.

He finished this last sketch and looked it over carefully. "What the hell?" He asked aloud. He only colored in her eyes, and he almost couldn't look at how intensely she stared at him through the drawing. He shut the sketchbook, and went to wash his hands.

Striking. Yes, she was strikingly beautiful, he thought. Ben smiled. Would she really be there at this glorified marriage market? He certainly hoped so. Tuesday night would be the night when he would know for sure if he was going crazy or not. He dared not think about the other possibility that this was just a ploy of the darkside of the Force to get him to change his loyalties to the side of the Sith. In other words, a dark hole of insanity that would be damned hard to come out of...

✨✨✨

Rey's Pov...

To say that Gwen and Maddie were unhappy with the new regime change in the mansion was an understatement. Two spoiled girls who have never worked a day in their pampered lives were instantly put to work. Rey had Rose supervise them, and then had her rooms renovated to their former glory.

The majority of the servants liked a mistress that directly supervised everything, but the girls complained ceaselessly about the calluses forming on their hands, the aches in unused muscles. Meanwhile, Rey began to wear better gowns, and without having to do the 'daily grind,' she was able to wear makeup, and wear jewelry more fitting to her social rank.

She knew that her stepfather will make her pay dearly for this, but if all went well, she would be away from his belts and evil influence in her life. The first day her stepfather shipped out, Rey had a bonfire and destroyed Hux's personal effects, and turned his rooms back into their former glory. Rey moved in quickly, and made it as opulent as she remembered it from her childhood.

She even went so far as to gain the loyalty of the stormtrooper guards Hux had put in place to 'police,' her, but when they saw how responsible she ran the mansion, they swore their undying loyalty to her. Good. At least if it came down to a fight, she would have a fighting chance. She had to hire more servants today to keep up with the demands of her household.

She sat in her grandfather's study, and looked over the applicants for housekeeper. A small yellow alien's picture came up on the holo pad: Maz Kanata. Over seventy, strong with the Force, lots of experience with service jobs. Rey smiled at that little notation of being strong with the Force. Rey clicked the accept button. Yes, she could use someone like that, even if she wasn't a Jedi per say, she could help her make sense of her visions and sketches.

It took two days for Maz to arrive from Takodana, and as soon as Rey greeted the tiny female alien, Rey liked her. When they were alone, Maz instantly asked her about the sketches.

Rey blushed and said, "Well, it's of this one man, and...well, he is strong with the Force, but I don't know why the Force is making me dream of him, and remembering his face."

"Let me see your latest sketch, dear," Maz said kindly. I took out my sketchbook from the desk drawer, and flipped to the most recent one. 

Maz closed her eyes, and said softly, "Such emotion behind this one. Yes, all of them are filled with such feeling, but yes, this one in particular." Maz opened her little beady eyes, and added, "You two circle each other in your dreams, the balance of the other, needing the other to be complete."

Rey drew away from the tiny woman. "How..." Rey licked her dry lips. "How is that possible, Maz? He can't possibly be _that_ important to me. I have never met him before, or even know his name."

Maz patted her hand, and said, "I can only tell you what the Force reveals, child. Your destinies are linked, and you will meet soon. Whether you two choose the other is all in your hands, Rey. But know that neither of you will be complete without the other."

"Let me guess: you know exactly who he is, Maz." Maz smiles knowingly, and says, "Oh yes, dear. And so do you."

Maz left her then to ponder her words, and make preparations to go the palace in time for the ball. Maz quickly whipped the entire staff into shape with her no nonsense gruff way of doing things, and when Rey tried to help, Maz wouldn't hear of it.

"You are the lady of the house, Lady Reyna," Maz said gruffly. "Just because that asshole ginger made you slave away like a commoner does not make you one. Go dress for the ball, dear, I left you something special next to that lovely dress you picked out."

Rey went to her room, and found a wrapped box next to the black beaded dress. Rey unwrapped the package and saw that they were a pair of crystal high heeled shoes. Specifically, Khyber crystals, that if she broke them, could be used to power many lightsabers. 

Rey tried them on, and was not surprised that they fit perfectly. She could literally feel the shoes move with her feet as she padded around her room, getting used to the heels. She hoped that they wouldn't break when it came time to dance. She took off the crystal shoes, and got ready for her journey to the capital. She packed up what she needed, including a few spare gowns, and made sure her step sisters were ready. But Madeline threw a fit like the true brat she was, and delayed their journey by an hour to their shuttle.

Gwen looked over Rey's gown, and said, "You look a bit chic, Rey. But if you wanted to go in the palace naked, you could have said something earlier."

"Do you want to attend to Millicent's litter box next?" Rey threatened coldly. "You will have to use your hands, of course, but I think a big girl like you can handle it."

"Laugh it up, bitch," Madeline put in, "When daddy hears about what you did, it won't be his belt he'll use to punish you. Oh no, it will be far worse, and--"

I reach towards her, and I can sense my hands around her throat choking her. One more push of the Force, and she could be dead. _No, don't kill her. Unless she physically attacks you first, Rey._ Rey lowered her hand, and both teenage girls cowered in fear of her. Rey didn't hear a peep out of them as they rode to the palace in the center of the capital.

The capital was beautiful and opulent as always, but it was especially so with the festive lighting, and music being played. People gave them a wide berth as they watched this masked lady arrive with an entourage of stormtroopers guarding her, and Rey walked like a Queen as the palace loomed closer and closer as she walked in her crystal heels. When they got to the palace, and showed the invitation to the guards, Rey was allowed in, but Gwen and Maddie were placed in jail when Rey 'let slip,' that they were Hux's daughters.

"And your guards, my lady?" A Ren Knight asked her, his voice robotic sounding through his mask.

"Mine now that their master left what is rightfully mine to me," Rey answered. The Knight chuckled, though it scared Rose, Rey knew. "May we now pass, sir?"

"Indeed. Everything is in order," The Ren Knight said, letting her party pass into the inner gates.

"Thank you." Rey smirked as the Sith trained guard checked out her ass in her dress, and Rose asked nervously, "Did...did he just check you out, my lady?"

"Yes, yes, he did," Rey laughed. "Hmm...it appears they aren't as monkish as Jedi's. It's good to know that some things you read about are true."

"Yes, dear, but they are also strong with the darkside," Maz warned. "Still, it would be interesting to have them on our side."

Servants led them to their guest chambers, which were lavish and ornate, far more than Rey was expecting. Rey freshend up in the bathroom after sitting down to a private dinner, and had her hair redone in a lovely up do that framed her face just right. 

Rey almost couldn't stop staring at herself. Never had she looked so regal and alluring at the same time. She put on her black lace mask, and tied the ribbons around her head. She wore simple diamond earrings and necklace. When she was done getting ready, Maz came in and looked her over.

"Reyna, dear, you look lovely," Maz said, tearing up. "You will knock all of those other girls out of the competition for sure. Oh, and if you get into trouble, use this, it was your grandfather's. It should respond to your commands."

Rey took the lightsaber in her hands and ignited it. The blue laser that came out of it shone like a pure blue flame, and she was able to whirl it around easily. She turned it off and attached it to a garter on her leg with Maz's help.

"Thank you, for everything Maz, I mean that." Rey knelt to hug the tiny yellow alien. "I wish my mom could be here to see this.

Maz teared up, and stepped away from her. "Ahem. Yes, Maz doesn't do tears that well," She said gruffly. "But you go get him, girl. May the Force be with you." Rose curtsied and smiled warmly. Rey walked down the corridors and waited behind the huge line of ladies who waited to be presented to the Prince. Rey took a few deep breaths, and thought: _You better know what you are doing, because it's now or never..._


	4. The Presentation

Prince Ben's Pov...

 _Good Lord, when will the simpering and empty flirtation end so I can get the hell out of here?!_ Prince Ben thought as he received yet one more golddiggers hand.

It pissed his father off that he decided to wear his Ren Knight mask, which he earned by killing a Sith Lord as part of Master Windu's insistence on training him as a gray Jedi. None of the ladies here warranted the privilege of seeing his face. He loved that his robotic voice intimidated them, and he could mask his emotions behind his mask.

Then the receiving line began to thin, and he began to sense subtle disruptions in the Force that told him that someone of note had arrived at court. Ben smiled under the mask.

 _Well, I'm going utterly crazy, or she is here. What will she wear if she does come to this pathetic excuse for a party?_ Ben genuinely wondered. It was then that he felt his heart stop when he beheld a brunette woman in a sexy black dress and a matching lace mask that covered up half of her face. She wore a lightsaber on her garter, and he grinned wolfishly. Damn, that was hot.

He called Sir Dameron over to him, and whispered to his knight to dance with the lady in black. Poe grinned wolfishly, knowing his moods. He watched the knight go and engage the girl in brief conversation, and then to dance the next waltz.

Clearly, the girl could dance but she was out of practice. The last lady tried to introduce herself and shyly tried to engage him in conversation, but he dismissed her brusequely.

The King tried to get him to pay attention to his guests, but Ben said, "I'm going to dance with the only lady here worth my time. If you will excuse me, Your Grace."

Poe was dipping his mystery girl when Ben tapped him on the shoulder. Sir Poe grinned, and bowed out.

Ben led the girl smoothly through the waltz, and it wasn't until he twirled her that she asked, "Should I be worried that you won't show your face? The other ladies are scared of your mask."

"And you are not?" Ben asked. Her hazel eyes looked up at him through her black lace mask. She shook her head. "I surmise you are either a Knight of Ren, or have a good reason for not showing your face to these golddigging sluts."

Ben laughed. "And this opulence does not impress you, my lady? How do you even know that you even dance with Prince Ben now?"

The lady laughed, a wholehearted, unladylike laugh. "I would think the Prince would not be afraid to show himself in public."

  
Ben smiled under his mask. "Between you and me, my lady, you might see my true face. But only if I get to see yours, in private," He whispered as quietly as he could.

Her eyes widened. "You mean...you would show your face only to me? Why?"

  
His hand traveled down to her garter belt. "Because I cannot resist being this close to another Force user, and not _delving_ into what makes her tick would be most irresponsible."

"I could have killed a Jedi for this," She whispered. "Or..bought it off the black market, owning a lightsaber doesn't make one Force sensitive."

Ben chuckled. "True. But you _are_ Force sensitive, my lady. It is untrained, but it is there in you all the same. I would be lying if I said it wasn't a turn on for me."

The lady looked at him with astonishment, and said shakily, "I..I honestly do not know what to say to that, sir. But I have to ask why me, there are hundreds of women here, all from families more prestigious than mine. I cannot possibly be that pretty."

"Just agree to meet with me later in private, my lady." He caressed her face through his leather glove, and brushed his thumb over her mouth. "And for the record, your beauty outshines everyone here tonight."

"I..Only if I get to see your face, sir," The lady said.

"Of course, speak to my knight, he will give you the particulars," Ben said, bowing. He hated being forced to dance with everyone else, but his father was watching him like a hawk. The King grinned and mouthed, 'good choice,' as he waltzed with the Queen.

The ball dragged on, and Ben couldn't wait for it to be over. When the guests were all but gone, Ben found Sir Dameron and Poe was smirking. He sighed. "If you're going to say something, just go ahead and say it, and be done with it."

Poe put up his hands in mock defense. "Geez, is this what being celibate does to a guy? Count me out. You're as moody as a woman on her period. Now, go to the gardens and get some like the old Ben I know would."

Ben laughed through his mask. "Wastrel."

"Foolish Jedi monk." Ben flipped him the bird and strolled off towards the gardens where the girl was supposed to be. But he could have been blind to not have known where his mystery woman was, her Force signature drew him like a moth to a flame...

✨✨✨

Rey's Pov...

She could see an intimidating tall man in dark robes sit in the Prince's throne receiving all of the guests. He wore a black and silver mask that covered his face, and any facial expressions that he might have. For some inexplicable reason, Rey found that alluring, as well as there was something...familiar about him she couldn't put a finger on.

It was hard to see from her vantage point what he said to each lady, but they either went away crying or offended. "Well! I never!" One tan skinned lady exclaimed in a snobby voice. "I would not waste your time, the man has not a shred of manners about him."

The lady shuffled out of the golden doors of the ballroom in an angry huff. The receiving line got thinner as it moved slowly along, until Rey could feel their eyes meet from across the ballroom.

Her breath hitched in her throat as they stared one another down. The masked man whispered in a handsome courtier's ear, and the man's dark eyes perused her before nodding to the masked man.

Rey could see that he was fairly tall, with curly dark brown hair, olive toned skin, and he wore expensive but practical dark blue formal wear. A knight, if Rey had to guess, the man's bodyguard. But why in the galaxy would he talk to her alone?

The man bowed regally, and introduced himself, "Forgive his highness for not receiving you, but he wanted me to dance with you in his stead. I am Sir Poe Dameron. And you are?"

Rey grinned. "I would rather tell your master my name, sir. Or not, since we both chose to wear masks tonight."

The strings of the waltz started, and Poe held out his hand. Rey took it, and noticed that it was heavily callused. Yes, definitely a knight by the feel, and the fact that he wore a sword on one hip, even on a formal occasion such as this spoke volumes about his importance. She knew that she was out of practice, but Poe could dance well, and although he tried to flirt with her, she felt nothing for him.

He dipped her, and when he brought her to her feet, the tall masked man tapped him on the shoulder to cut in. Poe bowed out, and Rey felt almost like swooning being this close to him. His touch on her hands and waist made her tingle all over as he moved through the steps with cat-like grace.

It wasn't until he twirled her that she got up the courage to say, "Should I be worried that you won't show your face? The other ladies are scared of your mask?"

"And you are not?" He asked curiously, though his voice came out sounding robotic.

The truth was that the mask _was_ a bit intimidating, but compared to her abusive stepfather, and the bruising she endured at the marks of his belt on her back and ass, a mask didn't scare her in the least. She shook her head.

She continued, feeling more confident: "I surmise that you are either a Knight of Ren, or have a good reason for not showing your face to these golddigging sluts."

She honestly expected the man to berate her for her lack of manners. Instead, he laughed, and said, "And this opulence does not impress you, my lady? How do you even know that you dance with Prince Ben now?"

For some bizarre reason, this made Rey giggle at his humor. "I would think that the Prince would not be allowed to show his face in public," She said when she got her laughter under control.

Suddenly, a tension fell between them, and Rey could hear the seductive quality of his voice as he whispered in her ear, "Between you and me, my lady, you may get to see my true face, but only if I get to see yours in private."

His voice, even with the mask distorting it, hinted at a lot more than showing his face. Her eyes widened in shock. "You mean...you would show your face only to me? Why?"

His hand traveled down her thigh and brushed his fingers on her hidden lightsaber. "Because I cannot be this close to another Force user, and not _delving_ into what makes her tick would be most irresponsible."

Rey almost couldn't breathe from the tension between them. She felt a tightening between her legs at that word _delving_ and how he worded it.

"I could have killed a Jedi for this," She whispered, "Or...bought it off the black market. Owning a lightsaber does not make one Force sensitive."

The man chuckled. "True. But you _are_ Force sensitive, my lady. It is untrained, but it is there in you all the same. I would be lying if I said it wasn't a turn on for me."

"I...I honestly do not know what to say to that, sir. But I have to ask why me, you have hundreds of women here, all from families more prestigious than mine. I cannot possibly be that pretty."

"Just agree to meet with me later, in private, my lady." Rey gasped as he caressed her face, and traced her lips with his thumb. "And for the record, your beauty outshines everyone here tonight."

 _Refuse him, Rey. That would be the sensible, ladylike thing to do,_ The logical part of her brain piped up. But she found herself saying, "I...Only if I get to see your face, sir."

She could swear that the man was smiling when he said, "Of course, speak to my knight, he will give you the particulars." He bowed out, and began to mingle with the other guests.

Rey all but fell into a nearby chair, and Sir Poe came to her, and asked, "Can I get you some water?"

"Yes, please." Poe quickly got her some water in a crystal glass, and sat across from her.

"Your master is very...intense. He said that he wanted to meet with me privately," She said breathlessly.

"Ah." Poe sighed almost sadly. "He has good taste. Where would you like to meet him?"

"You sound like you've done this many times," Rey said disapprovingly. "Spoken on a senator or royal's behalf."

Poe nodded his head. "I have, but with you..." He raked a hand through his short curly, dark hair. "I don't know, he seems genuinely intrigued by you. My master is a good man, but dangerous. Ever since he began his training, he is less the carefree boy I knew, and more a world weary soldier."

"Is that why he hated this ball?" Rey asked. Poe's eyes went wide at her perception.

"He's just disciplined in his training, and Master Windu, well, let's just say...he's too strict in his lessons, if you ask me." Rey smiled, and drained her water. She liked Poe, he would be a good friend, but as charming as he was, she felt nothing for him romantically.

"I think that I would like to see the gardens before I retire tonight," Rey said, draining her glass, and standing. "Ten pm, no later."

Poe grinned, bowing. "As my lady wishes." Rey went back to her chambers and started to change out of her gown, and decided, what the hell? She left a Khyber crystal shoe on her nightstand, and put the other one back in its shoebox.

She put on more comfortable heels, and threw on a dark blue velvet cloak. After some discreet questions about where the palace gardens were located, she wrapped her cloak around her bare shoulders. The fall air was mild on Naboo, every season but winter was mild on Naboo, in fact, it was if the weather waited all year for everyone to enjoy its heat, and then freeze for four months in winter.

The gardens were beautiful in the full moon light, and Rey was just admiring some roses when she felt her masked admirer behind her. Rey whirled around to face him, and she felt her heartbeat quicken as he detached his mask/helmet and let it fall to the ground.

She undid her mask, and Rey stared at the man who both haunted and made her come alive in her dreams....


	5. A Private Audience

Prince Ben's Pov...

He felt like he had fallen into one of his dreams. He couldn't breathe, or think about his next actions. He ripped her hood back and took her in his arms, and kissed her, hard. She moaned into his mouth and began to cry. He pulled back, running a gloved hand down her face, tracing her mouth with his thumb.

"Tell me your name," Ben said hoarsely. " _Please_ , my lady. I want no more mystery between us."

"R--Reyna Kenobi," She said shakily. "A-a-and I'm unworthy to be favored by a Prince." She turned away from him, crying. "I'm...not not noble...not even close, you shouldn't kiss me like that, and--"

"Fuck that," Ben said, startling her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. "Rey, _listen_ to me," He said softly, turning her to face him. "Do you honestly think I give a fuck about titles, or their meanings when it comes to you?"

"You should. I..it was a mistake to come here without my maids. I should go," Rey said, shaking her head. "I mean, look at me, your highness."

" _I_ _am_ looking at you, Rey," Ben said, taking her hands in his. "I see a beautiful woman that the Force has drawn to me, and her to me. I am not going to question this certainty in my heart that I am bound to you."

He kissed her hands, and her inner wrists, which made Rey gasp. He tilted her chin to meet his eyes, and said firmly, "Tell me right now you're not feeling this, and I will let you retire to your room in peace."

"I...I...Ben, I'm _scared_. This," Rey said weakly, caressing his face. "This doesn't happen between _normal_ people. Love takes time, years, in fact, to nuture. My parents waited four years before they got married, and...and...I can't want someone I only met in one night. It's not natural."

"And how long have you had the dreams? Name the number in one..two--"

"Five years," They said in unison.

Ben winked. "Exactly. I'm a fairly good artist, Rey, but my sketches of you are so true to life that I swear when I saw you tonight, I swear I was going crazy at first."

"I draw you too, but never in your mask." Rey blushed, and pulled up her hood. "We're always doing things...umm...it's _very_ true to life. I never thought my mind was that dirty."

Ben laughed. "Okay, now you have me truly intrigued."

Rey flashed him a look that made him giggle. "Oh my God, Ben, it's _not_ funny! Yep, I'm just going to leave you here, since you want to be vulgar."

He reached for her hand and she stopped walking. "I'm sorry, Rey. I'm sure I've done most of those things you sketched, though. My past was quite filled with skirt chasing. It's one of the reasons I honestly don't care about this ball. The other is that I hoped you would come to me."

Rey sat on a nearby bench, and he knelt before her. Rey wiped at her eyes delicately. "What scares you the most about our bond, Rey? Its intensity or--"

"My feelings for you," Rey blurts out. She rubbed her arms, and took one of his hands in hers. "How can you love me? How can I love you? I know you, and yet I don't. Can we go back inside? This dress is a little thin for these cool breezes."

He stood, and held out his hand, the other hand he held his helmet in. Rey took it, and he led her to his chambers. Halfway there, a guard almost halted their progress, but he kissed her until the guard passed them by.

"Sorry," He winked, opening the door. Rey looked around his black and white chambers.

Most women either thought the black too dreary or depressing, but Rey said plainly, "It's definitely you. I kind of expected more art, maybe a sculpture here and there. My guest room is too gold and white for my taste. I like blues and silver's myself."

Ben ducked into his walk in closet and changed into a black silk robe, and had a package of folded pajamas in his hand. Rey cleared her throat. "And I am sleeping in what, pray tell?"

"Close your eyes. Trust me."  
Rey obeyed, and said, "It better not be anything too lacey, or sleazy."

He brought out a black silk pajama set, and he said, "Open them. Nothing revealing, I promise."

Rey took the pajamas and said, "They're beautiful, thank you. Would it be forward to ask if we have a bath before bed?"

"No, follow me." Rey followed him into his massive black bathroom and turned on the faucet for the huge round tub. When the water was full, he put his hands on his hips and asked, "Okay, are we going to have more false modesty here, Rey?"

"It...it is _not_ false!" Rey exclaimed, shocked. "I grew up very sheltered and...are you _sure_ I can't use the shower? You have a huge one in the far corner."

Ben sighed. Curse the pious outlook of the Jedi's teachings that nudity was some kind of sin! No, it wasn't that, she wants to hide something she is ashamed of on her body, he realized.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, and kissed her temple gently. "I have scars too from battle, from training. You have nothing to be ashamed of with me," He whispered in her ear. "May I?" Rey nodded. Ben undressed her slowly, and held her flush against him as he undressed. He rained kisses along her neck, and explored her with his hands, cupping her breasts with one hand, and trailing the other one to her clit, rubbing it expertly.

"Ben!" Rey sighed.  
"Oh...God...don't stop."

He dipped a finger inside of her, and she cried out as he worked it in and out of her fast. He dipped another one in, and explored her mouth with his tongue, pouring all of his love and longing for her into it.

"Ben...oh fuck...I'm going to..to.."

"Shh...do it for me, love. Cum for me." Rey gasped, and cried as she climaxed. She turned to face him, and asked shyly, "Was...did we?"

"You sure you want that tonight, love?" Ben teased, putting her hand on his cock. "It will hurt, but you will like it, I guarantee it."

Rey looked down at it, and said, "It's...I never thought it would be so big."

Ben laughed. "We don't have to if you aren't ready."

Rey squared her shoulders, and slipped off her garter with the lightsaber attached to her thigh. Pity, it looked kind of sexy there, he thought. "No, no, I _want_ to. I just...can you carry me?"

Ben picked her up bridal style, and laid her gently on his bed. He studied her for a moment, just drinking in her beauty for future memory. He lifted up one of her legs and begining at her foot, kissing it, and then her other leg.

He kissed and licked up her thighs, and then dipped his tongue into her navel before working his mouth up her abdomen, and teasing her breasts with his tongue, and stroking her between her legs.

Finally, he tilted Rey's chin to meet his lips. He lined himself up with her entrance and slowly entered her, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Rey began to cry from the pain, and he stopped. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Rey breathed. He continued, slowly working up to a fevered pace as he pounded into Rey's sweet, tight heat until he climaxed, whispering her name like a prayer on his lips.

He rolled off of her, and Rey said, "Can you...hold me with you in me?" Ben smiled, and obliged her, entering her from behind, and holding her.

Neither of them spoke for a long time before Rey asked, "Is it wrong to feel so complete?"

"No. I feel it too."  
"You do?"

"Yes. Are you too tired for a bath?" Ben asked, tucking a sweaty lock of hair behind Rey's ear. He hopped off the bed, and Rey made a noise of hurt when she saw his back.

Shit. He forgot that the majority of his battle scars were on his back. He turned around and said, "They don't hurt. But they sure as hell did when I got them. May I see yours?"

Rey reluctantly turned around, and huge welts from a belt and a whip lacerated her back, and some were on her ass as well. Rey began to cry, thinking that he was ashamed of her now. "I..I told you I was ugly, and...you must not want me any more, I can see it in your eyes."

Ben held her close, and said softly, "Rey, look at me. Now." She did, and tears streamed down her face. "I'm mad at who did this to you. How could you think that I find you ugly? I love you. Now, tell me who would harm my Princess?"

"My...my stepfather, Armitage Hux. When I was a little girl..." Rey shook her head, wiping at her eyes. "If it wasn't because I did something bad...he...with his thing, and my mouth, and---"

"What?!" Ben exclaimed. "Oh, _Rey_. I'm _so_ sorry about teasing you earlier about being modest. No little girl deserves to grow up abused like that. No one. Can you forgive me?"

"Gladly. You didn't know. Let's get in that bath, I don't fancy sleeping sweaty and dirty." Rey said and she hopped off the bed, boldly walking naked into the bathroom and sinking into the deep tub.

"Do you want jets?"  
"Ooh, this tub has them?!"

Ben laughed. "Of course. He pushed the button, and pulled her into his arms. They bathed each other, got ready for bed, and snuggled in each other's arms until morning...


	6. A Dark Plan

Hux's Pov...

He had expected to be gone for a mere two week mission, and so he felt no harm in allowing Rey control of the estate. The latest reports told him what a grave mistake that was. Why Supreme Leader Snoke wanted to send him to Mustafar to begin with was beyond him. But he was not one to question orders from so on high.

His Ren Knight spies, the ones not loyal to the traitor Prince Ben, informed him that his daughters were placed into Naboo prison immediately after Rey marched into the capital like a Queen, and took the matchmaking ball by storm. Apparently, she wore some revealing beaded black gown* a whore would wear, and she managed to throw herself into the Prince's way enough to get into his bed.

(*--A.N. : Rey is wearing the gown on the book cover...)

The thought would be amusing under any other circumstances, because if the boy just needed a firm piece of ass he could have hired a courtesan to be sent to him. No, the difference was that Snoke found it far from amusing, and he had been beaten with those damnable saber whips his Praetorian guards favored until his back was a bloodied pulp.

"You will go to Mustafar to retrieve _him,_ General," Snoke ordered when Hux recovered from his colossal beating, which took two years to recover the use of the muscles of his back. "At the very least, clones are dependable in their obedience."

"But Supreme Leader!" Hux protested angrily. "You cannot mean to activate a Sith who is all but...inhuman. Would it not be best to send a clone of his idol Vader?"

Snoke laughed darkly, the sound of his cold laugh echoing off of the red walls of his throne room on the supremacy.

"An... _interesting_ notion, General. But no, the First Order has further use of that DNA, should this plan fail. No, you will go to Vader's castle, and retrieve _him._ Do as I command, and you may find favor with me once more. Go. While I still allow you to leave my presence alive."

Hux had always feared Supreme Leader Snoke. The first Kylo Ren had been weak, a boy. In the end, he had betrayed the First Order because of familial love. The boy could not kill his parents to make his journey towards the darkside complete. Hux had no such emotional handicaps, his own father had been abusive in every which way, and he killed his father as a teenager after the fool killed his mother in a black rage.

Yes, no such handicaps on his part. But what Rey did to his livelihood, his two daughters; that deserved a certain special vengeance. A sneer wreathed his lips as he ordered his shuttle to enter Mustafar's atmosphere.

The heat, smoke, and darkside energy surrounded and engulfed him as he walked off the landing ramp towards Vader's dark and foreboding castle. The place was creepy, black, and otherworldly in its sheer darkness against its moat of molten lava. Palpatine palace on Coruscant was an elegant, pale sister to this place by comparison, but Hux knew from history that the late Emperor loved it.

A huge, towering statue of Darth Vader stood in front of the outer gates, staring down anyone not welcome to his home. Hux honestly wished that Snoke had taken him up on his offer to use that particular clone, Vader's memories and skills could have been useful to him. But no, it was to be a more inhuman Kylo Ren, one not bogged down by what Snoke called 'his father's heart.'

A black cowled Ren Knight simply called the monk, opened the double doors, and let him and his guards in without a word. Inside the castle, the place held a forbidding gothic beauty, and was cooled from the blistering volcanic heat from outside. Another Knight came forward, a tall woman this time said, "Follow, General. The two allies you seek are within."

"I...I was meant to collect only one, Lady Ren," Hux said, uncertain. The female Ren Knight chuckled, though of course, every mask made a Ren Knight's voice come out robotic and cold.

"Oh? Then the second is a...private matter, I suppose," The woman said, causing the other Knights to chortle with amusement at his expense. "No matter. The girl will make their minds uneasy at the very least. Follow."

The female Knight walked at a brisk pace, and led him into a white sterile room where an identical twin of Prince Ben lay on the table. The female Knight stroked a few errant dark brown hairs out of Kylo's face, and said fondly, "Pity you have to take this specimen. He was...quite fun."

Hux's eyes widened when the woman stroked her stomach fondly. "You and him...?

The woman laughed coldly. "Sith are not Jedi monks, General. Carrying on the genetic thread of the Force is a Sith female's duty. Love does not come into this for us. But we do get to choose, and Ren was most...intriguing. 'Through passion I gain strength.' " She leaned down to kiss Kylo Ren's full lips after taking off her helmet. She circled over to the next bed, and ripped back the sheet.

Not surprisingly, it was Rey. But a darker, more refined version of Rey. "She's beautiful. Does she...know the Force?"

"Yes." The female Knight had shoulder length black hair, and piercing black eyes. She looked both fierce and pretty at the same time. "This one was easier to quell the goodness of her heart in training. Once we broke her spirit by forcing her to kill children and the like, it removed all questions of morality and goodness from her fully. Do you still wish to call her Rey?"

"Yes."

"Very well, she will go by any name you wish. You may wait for them both in the lounge area while dinner is brought for us all." The Knight put her helmet back on and Hux found himself in uneasy company with the more zealous Knights of Ren, eating and occasionally socializing until the cloned Ren Knights were brought out.

Hux was more than a bit scared of this new Kylo Ren, but this darker Rey ignored him, except to answer a question about a mission or to share a dark anecdote.

"...And how is my weaker, Jedi sister faring, Armitage?" Dark Rey asked in a colder, sexier voice than Rey would address him. "You had to beat her into shape to maintain discipline, as I understand it."

He cleared his throat. "Umm...yes. But in my defense, I was drinking a lot during those years soo..."

"That only makes you weak," Kylo Ren quips. "As weak as a child. You did not answer the question."

"I...Last I heard Rey wed Prince Ben," Hux answered, his breath shaky. "They look exactly like you two."

Dark Rey laughed. "Ah. Yes, of course." She winked at him, and he blushed. "I can be yours if you prove your worthiness. I see nothing of note to convince me yet. When do we leave, General?"

"Tomorrow." Dark Rey rose from the table and whispered in one of the other Knight's ears, a tall, intimidating man with long black hair and blue eyes. "Excellent. Then I can have fun with Sir Talion tonight. Will it be Lady Yara tonight, Kylo?"

A cold grin flashed over Kylo's lips. "You know me too well, but.." Then he whispered something suggestive in her ear, and she winked before taking her chosen bedmate's hand up a huge staircase before slamming a door behind them.

"Soo...this clone of Rey is a whore and---"

The monk raised a hand and everyone turned to face him. "We do not view morality as you see it. We are Sith, children of the darkside. We destroy, we create life to destroy. The cycle of darkness continues thus. Ponder on this, mere human." The monk left the table and the other Knights bowed respectfully in his direction.

When Hux went back to his quarters on his shuttle, he found it hard to get to sleep for a long time. Finally, exhaustion won out, and he slept the sleep of the utterly weary and ill at ease...


	7. A Necessary Exile

Rey's Pov...

The summons had come early in the morning, and Rey knew that the Queen mother rarely rose this early. Even though she was now Princess Reyna Solo, it was still hard to fathom that she was next in line to be Queen of Naboo, should anything tragic happen to Leia. Rey dressed in a dark plum silk night gown, and put a black robe on over that. She put black silk slippers on, and she had to suddenly rush to the toilet to puke.

Her two year old, Anakin, had given her very little bouts of morning sickness when she was pregnant with him, but this time was different somehow. She was a month along now, but already the Force disruptions in her womb were aggravating her senses. She massaged her still flat stomach, and the life there settled down somewhat.

Last week, reports had reached Naboo of two new terrors in the galaxy, a Sith couple who were the First Order's new enforcers. Naturally, this put the whole Naboo Senate in an uproar, because no one knew what these two Knights of Ren looked like, only that they were led by General Hux. With all of this going on, and Ben being bogged down in various meetings, Rey had no time to tell Ben of her pregnancy.

Rey kept herself busy with training, having a direct hand in raising her son, and running the household of the palace itself, and that of the Kenobi mansion. Rey quickly walked to Queen Leia's chambers, and found her already sitting at breakfast, though she herself was dressed in nightclothes. Leia rose and hugged her warmly.

Rey sat across from her, and Leia said seriously, "Thank you, for coming here so early, dear. I know that your boy gives you little rest."

Rey smiled. "Anakin's a good boy, though. Very smart, and worldly for his age, but he's an active child, that is for sure. I love him very much."

"Me too. Which is why I asked for you and Ben to come here so early. I have received some leads about who is behind these attacks on Resistance protected systems," Leia explained, sadly. "Neither of you will like the news, because it concerns you two directly, and--"

Leia's words were swallowed by an enraged Ben rushing into the chambers and thrusting a holo file in his mother's hands. "I cannot believe that those idiots on the council believe that I had _anything_ to do with these attacks, nor that Rey assisted me, mother!"

He began to pace angrily, and stop only when he saw Rey there. "Oh. Rey...sorry, you had to see that, but...no, you don't know what happened, did you?"

Rey shook her head. "I know only that they are acting under my psycho stepfather's orders. Other than that, nothing."

Ben nodded and looked to his mother. Leia wordlessly handed her the holo report, and a video showed a beautiful brown haired Sith female who looked identical to her, wield a red lightsaber staff. This woman cut down every villager she could find, coldly, and ruthlessly. Then a tall Ren Knight joined her, and when the village lay in ruins around them, the video caught him taking off his mask, and passionately kiss his psychotic lover.

Rey did not fail to see her husband's face etched on to this Sith warrior. Even cruel and twisted by the darkside of the Force, Rey could feel their dark, passionate love for one another. She turned off the footage, unable to see more.

"I...How could they possibly think that I am this Ren Knight?" Rey asked, her initial shock wearing off. She looked at her husband and caressed his smooth cheek. Ben looked at her, his dark chocolate eyes sad with hidden shame. _"You must hate me now, my love,"_ He said through their Force bond.

"Ben, I could never hate you." Rey said, forcing him to look at her. "You are _not_ that man. You told me that you killed Kylo Ren when Snoke gave you the choice of killing your parents, or save them and choose the light."

"Rey...If you knew me then, you would swear that the man on that video was me," Ben replied, wiping at his tears. "I was a monster, a perfect Sith Lord, and I had killed the last Ren Lord to earn the mask you met me in two years ago. Master Windu encouraged the fight, but it left me never desiring to seek the darkside again. I just can't believe their stupidity of them believing you are this Lady Ren."

Rey smirked. "Yeah. Even if I wanted to, I would have no time with a rambunctious two year old running about the palace, and all of my duties on my plate, and...Mom, I hate to ask this but can I use your restroom?"

"Go right ahead, dear," Leia said, smiling. Rey nodded, and she ran for the Queen's toilet. Ben followed her, and held back her hair gently as she puked into the bowl. He raised an eyebrow, and knelt beside her.

"Are you ill, or..."

Rey smiled warmly, and stood. He stood with her, and she put one of his hands on her still flat stomach.

Ben's eyes teared up, and he kissed her lips. "Oh, Rey. I _feel_ them. How far along are you, darling?"

"A month, but..wait? Did you say, _them_?"

Ben nodded his head. "Twins. I can't tell the genders yet, it's too soon, but I definitely feel two babies in there."

Rey breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, then, my being overly sick makes sense now. Anakin's was an easy pregnancy compared to this one so far." Rey washed her hands, and Ben announced the news. Leia rose and hugged Rey fiercely, laughing.

"Finally, a silver lining in all of this," Leia said, smiling warmly. "Congratulations, you two! But in all seriousness, Rey, Ben, I have to talk with you both about why I summoned you here so early this morning."

Ben laced his fingers through Rey's. Rey waited for the next shoe to drop. "Go on, mother," Ben said calmly, "Rey deserves to know."

"Rey, you and Anakin must go into hiding before the fighting starts here," Leia said, carefully. "I talked it over at length with the King, and Ben agrees when I tell you that exile in the lake country is for the best. It is peaceful, beautiful, and it is where my parents lived while my father was protecting my mother from assassins long before me and my brother Luke were born, of course."

Rey could not believe her ears. Sent away! She was a Jedi, and her dark twin was out there somewhere with Ben's dark twin. She had _every_ damn right to kill this evil bitch as Ben did to kill this new Kylo Ren. "No. My place is by my husband's side. Not languishing in a gilded cage, just praying that he makes it back alive and in one piece."

Ben turned her face to meet his, and he said sadly, "Even if you were not pregnant, I would still insist that you go with my mother to the lake country. But you are pregnant, love. Think of our twins, of our son. I know you are more than capable of fighting, everyone knows that, but _please_ , Rey. Please go into hiding for their sake."

Rey nodded her head. He was right, of course, they both were. She wiped at her tears, and asked, "When do we leave?"

"This afternoon," Leia said, eying them both knowingly. "But of course, you will be able to say goodbye properly while there."

Ben smiled. "Thank you, mom. Will I be told when I have to leave? The Senate was not specific on that account."

"Yes, I insisted upon that."  
"Good."

Leia reached across the table and squeezed Rey's hands gently. "Thank you, Rey. For doing this, I know it's hard, believe me. But it's for the best. I will leave you two to make the preparations, and I will arrange to have the estate opened, and you to be given the master suite, since I am only the Queen mother, not the Princess."

They all exchanged embraces, and Rey left with Ben, holding his hand when they went back to their chambers. She did not want to leave the palace, it had become more of a home to her than her grandfather's estate had ever been. But then again, she had never had to lift a finger the second she said 'I do,' at the altar when Prince Ben married her two years ago. For that alone, she was grateful to him beyond words, and it was perhaps the only reason that made her agree to this necessary exile to begin with. She just prayed that Ben came back to her safe and sound, or their final days could very well be spent in the lake country, after all...


	8. An Unwelcome Arrival

Hux's Pov...

The estate had been well cared for in his absence, he did give Rey credit for that, at least. But when the cruiser landed in the outlying fields surrounding the estate, the staff blocked them out, stating that the Princess did not give them leave to enter the premises. It made Hux sick to his stomach, but he gave the order to kill the staff.

Now he wandered the halls, and Gwendolyn and Madeline were quiet from watching the stormtroopers and two Knights of Ren in action. They went to their rooms, and Kylo and dark Rey, without asking, took the master suite.

"It's not fair that _she_ gets to hog him," Madeline whined at the dinner table. "I heard that Kylo looks just like Prince Ben, and yet no one here has seen his face."

Dark Rey looked up from slicing her pot roast and grinned wolfishly. She wore a sexy burgundy dress with a plunging neckline that Hux occasionally looked over at her cleavage while eating.

"Oh, _so_ cute," Rey chided, winking. "So fortunate for you that I am not of a jealous nature, Madeline, dear." She shrugged her shoulders. "But then again, you know what they say about the curious cat, do you not?"

"Satisfaction brought him back?" Madeleine asked, a bit fearfully. "You...I am only curious, Lady Rey. Nothing more."

Rey nodded, and said, "I will see what I can do. Rest assured, you may not be able to...stomach such...singular delights."

Hux slammed his fork down. "You're not whoring my daughter out, Rey, and--" Dark Rey sipped her wine calmly, while lifting her other hand and using the Force to choke the life out of him.

"Was that a _no_ , that I heard, Hux?" Rey asked silkily. "Need I remind you that you draw breath and breathe the same air only because Supreme Leader Snoke finds you of... _some_ use? When that usefulness ends, I would be happy to take your life." Dark Rey released him, and drained her glass.

Hux gasped and panted as he fell forward. His throat felt raw and sore from his choking. He was about to say something smart when Kylo Ren strolled in. He felt sickened that both of his daughters were both afraid of the man and fascinated by him as well. Dark Rey rose to whisper in his ear, and Hux could hear Ren chuckle.

"Rise, girls. Follow," Kylo merely said, "You will eat later..or not, we shall see afterwards. Rey, entertain our 'host,' I have pressing work ahead."

Madeleine was giggling, but Gwendolyn was looking a bit fearful as she walked out of the dining room, and went upstairs after Kylo Ren. The father in Hux made him want to refuse Ren the use of his daughters, but Snoke's orders were to placate Ren's needs until the battle.

Hux knew Phasma, Gwen's mother, would have tried to kill Kylo for this, but that damned traitor FN-2187 killed her. Maddie' s mother was a simple, stupid woman he had a one night stand with, and got the stupid woman knocked up as a result. He finished his meal, and waited for Rey to make a move. She did nothing, but read his mind. She pouted, and laughed.

"A pity you are so dull," Rey finally said. "I normally find men with your hair color repulsive, but for you I would have made an exception. And not even a Force user, shame. What _are_ you good for, exactly, General? Kylo and I have often wondered on the journey here."

Hux took a sip of his water, and said carefully. "I would like to think I am good soldier and leader, and--"

Dark Rey held up a manicured finger. "In other words, no purpose." She rose from her chair, and came over to straddle him. She kissed him, hard, and bit his bottom lip until it bled. "Hmm..no, I don't believe I want your tiny cock." She hopped off of him and shook her head making tut tut noises. "I will go find my fun with someone more my type. Good night, General."

"Wait!" He didn't know why he was calling the twisted woman back, but he did. "Didn't Ren tell you to entertain me?"

Dark Rey grinned. "Ah. Yes, he did. But he expected you to be less dull than I find you to be. But do not worry, I shall find a worthy bedmate for you tonight. Good night."

Rey left, and he felt utterly defeated. Then Madeleine rushed out of the master suite, screaming, until Hux heard a sickening twist in his daughter's neck. She fell face first on the landing, naked and bleeding. Unmasked, and wearing only tight black pants, Kylo came out of the room, and summoned Rey to him.

"Get rid of that, and _him_ as well, to hell with the Supreme Leader's requests," Kylo said, angrily, and went back into the master suite, slamming the door behind him.

Hux tried to plead for his life, that he was useful, but that did not soften the Sith Lady's heart. In fact, she looked on him with total contempt and disgust as she used the Force to summon her saber staff to her hands. Within seconds, she ignited the lightsaber staff, and he felt a burning sensation, and then nothing as the final darkness took him, and he knew no more...

✨✨✨

Gwen's Pov...

After seeing the two Knights of Ren in action, cutting down servants she has known her whole life like it was nothing, made her fear and respect them more. But Maddie was always the outspoken bitch, the whiner, even when good Rey was serving them, her sister always complained more. This new Rey was a different story and Maddie being the complainer she was, dared to question why she had to service either of them.

Yeah, that didn't go over so well with Kylo Ren at all. Before he even took off that black mask/helmet he always wore, he flew into a black rage and began beating Maddie's back until it was a bloody ruin. Gwen merely began to cry silent tears as she laid on the bed, curled up in a ball, watching this Sith Lord beat her half sister within an inch of her life.

Then the stupid twit began screaming that she would tell daddy about the abuse. Gwen didn't know how the twit got the bedroom door unlocked, but she managed to, and began running. Kylo Ren had been half out of his uniform by this point, and unmasked, but he still looked just as intimidating.

He snapped her neck with the Force, and shouted orders to dispose of 'it,' and 'him,' meaning her father. When he was done, he came back in the room, slammed the door, and locked it behind him.

Gwen heard Kylo get undressed, and he said impatiently, "Get up, girl. Get undressed. I want to see if you are worthy of my attentions."

When she didn't get up right away, he yanked her to her feet, and Gwen blushed when she saw him naked. Even though he was a ruthless leader, and a remorseless killer, he was a beautiful man, indeed. Not an ounce of fat lay on his toned frame, and his cock was bigger than she thought it would be, but then again, she had only experimented with some of the servant girls a few times.

"Look at me," Kylo ordered. She did, and found her eyes raking him from head to toe. He circled around her, and he said, "Undress yourself."

She began to yank down her dress, but he shook his head, frowning. "Not like that. Slowly. Sexy."

"I...I prefer girls," She managed to say.

Kylo came up behind her, and nibbled on her ear, making her gasp. "Liar," He whispered huskily into her ear, "Lie to me again, and your first time will be...unpleasant."

His left hand began unlacing her dress, while his other hand crept into her panties, and began stroking her pussy expertly. Gwen began to moan as he dipped two fingers in her as he began circling her clit with his thumb in concentric circles.

"Hmm...tight," He murmured, kissing along her neck. "I like that. But you can't cum just yet. No, if you please me tonight, you will learn to cum only by my leave. Now get naked, I want to look at you."

He left her, and she felt oddly cold without him touching her. He laid on the bed, and put his arms behind his head. Gwen had no choice but to slowly, deliberately get undressed. When she was naked, he stood and circled her again, looking her over.

"You're a little on the thin side, but you will suit my needs all the same. Get on the bed."

Gwen did, and she watched Kylo crawl up her body and began kissing and licking her inner thighs. Then he began licking her clit slowly, agonizingly slow, while he teased her already pert nipples. He fingered her fast and hard, mercilessly, as Gwen bucked her hips, and tried to put her fingers through his hair as he made her climax. She screamed out his name and he grinned wolfishly, wiping off her cum with a nearby towel.

Without further prompting he entered her, filling her up with his big cock, and began thrusting in and out of her hard and deep, kissing her just as harshly. Gwen wrapped her legs around his hips, and clawed at his back as he tore through her maidenhead. It hurt and felt good at the same time as he thrust in and out of her over and over again.

They fucked all night, each position more creative as the night drew on, and by the end of it, Gwen was sent to her own room, and told that her performance was adequate. Rey came in just as she was leaving and she felt a sharp jab of jealousy as Kylo kissed her more tenderly as the door shut on Gwen.

She had never felt so soiled and used in her life. Her father and sister were dead, and she was left as a mere sex slave for the new sexy Lord of the manor. Could things get any worse for her?

She had to escape. She had to get to Princess Rey and Ben, they would protect her from this psycho's wrath. At least, she prayed that they would. They had to...


	9. The "Escape"

Gwen's Pov...

Every day it is the same: I wake up in my cell, shower, get changed into my day clothes to do endless chores, and service the various officers, stormtroopers, and very rarely Kylo Ren himself. Once in a while, I get a Ren Knight, and they are cruel, but not so cruel as Lord Ren.

My once flawless cream skin is now riddled with bruises, cuts, and lacerations from my many abuses. A token funeral was held for my father and sister Madeline, but no one cried or cared to honor my loved ones. Only the monk, but he is a strange one that only speaks when it is important to him.

At night, I wear something sexy that barely covers up my nakedness, even when it is cold in the estate. Dark Rey seems to waltz about the place like a Queen, giving orders, and seeming to only grant the other Ren Knights her affections when Kylo Ren is not otherwise occupied with First Order business. Everyone knows that they are all but exclusive as lovers, and even the monk has stated that they have four children together, but all Ren Knight children are carted off as soon as they are weaned. Where, it is never said, or spoken of.

"Do you think that they will marry one of these days?" I asked the monk on my fourth day of captivity.

The monk chuckled underneath his mask, and said quietly, "That is certainly their hope if they can kill the Supreme Leader. They want to have an Empire ruled by two darkside Force users. But it is not in the sentimental way you think of love, child. Now, go to your chores."

The plans for an all-out attack on the capital have all but been drawn up, but Supreme Leader Snoke, apparently, is displeased with Kylo Ren in disobeying his orders regarding my father, and now is the time to escape. I have been a captive in my own home for four months, and I have been trying to save what credits I can to book passage to the coast or lake country, wherever Princess Reyna and Prince Ben are.

I am in the kitchens, gathering trays to serve the dinner crowd when one of the staff tells me that Sir Talion requested my attentions tonight. I found it odd that he would request me, since he likes Dark Rey over the other Ren Ladies. I have, of course, never seen him out of his armor and mask, but I will tonight, of course.

I went upstairs to where his room was located, and knocked politely on the door. The door opened inward, and I close the door behind me.

"Lock it, if you would," I hear a velvety baritone voice say just behind me.

I obeyed, and the room was utterly dark, with only the glow of the fireplace to give any light to the spacious room. I can hear little clicks and beeps being shut off and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Turn around, and face me, Gwen," He said softly. I did, and saw that he had long black wavy hair to his shoulder blades, and piercing blue eyes. My heart fluttered at how handsome he was. _What is it with almost all of these evil men being handsome?_

Talion chuckled, and said, "I suppose you could call it the lure of power, or the promise of it. Now, I shut off all of the cameras and sound droids in the room, but if they look in my mind and see that I helped you escape...big trouble for us both."

"But...about the audience--"

Talion looked me over, and nodded his head. "Oh, we'll still be doing that, my lady. But I don't go in for cruel games. I would rather you want me. But first, your things."

He waved a hand and a travel bag flew to his waiting hands. I looked through it, and saw that he even included food and water, even a lightsaber. He took out the lightsaber, and ignited it for a moment before turning it off. The laser color was a pure blue color, beautiful as any lightsaber, I have found.

"Guard this weapon with your life, my lady," Talion explained. "It will protect you from most things, but just remember to never touch the laser, it will slice your pretty little fingers off in seconds. It belonged to Kylo Ren's grandfather Lord Vader when he was of the lightside."

I felt an absurd feeling of honor wash over me, as I took the metal cylinder and held it in my hands. How many lives has this blade ended? Will the blood never cease to run on to the warrior's hands, staining it with its dark presence? I put it into the bag, and he zipped it up. He put the bag by the bed, and stood.

I started to undress, but he wrapped his arms about my waist, and slowly undressed me. He undressed himself, and took my hand in his. He led me to the fireplace and studied my body.

"Monsters," He murmured disapprovingly. "You deserve to have this time be gentle, and I will see you escape from this place, you have my word."

I wrapped my arms around him, laughing. He held me close, and took down the pins holding up my up do hairstyle.

"Beautiful," He said softly, running his knuckles down my cheek gently. "It's a shame I can't escape with you. But we can have this one night, and I intend to make the most of it..."

✨✨✨

Sir Talion's Pov...

He felt absurdly ashamed to deceive her, but he had his orders: bed the girl, help her 'escape,' and make sure the tracking device on her was working. Lord Ren knew that the girl was swayed easily by a good looking face, but as Kylo Ren explained to him, it was immaterial if he took the girl as his lover, so long as he remained loyal to the Knights of Ren, and his claim as Supreme Leader.

  
A.N. : What Lady Gwendolyn Hux looks like...

The truth was that he _did_ like Gwendolyn, maybe a little too much. She was young, beautiful, and stronger than even she knew. He felt sickened by all of the physical and sexual abuse the other Ren Knights inflicted on her, but he never requested her presence until tonight, because he would be expected to use her in the same ways, and he adamantly refused.

  
A.N. : Sir Talion Ren. Enjoy! 😉

Kylo Ren seemed to understand this and gave him the orders. He said that he would do his duty, and left his Lord's presence gladly, because Lady Rey had come in the room, and while she was beautiful, sexy, and a fierce fighter, she was also a bitch to anyone but Kylo. They were Force bonded, any one with the Force could sense it on them, so it was hard to like a woman so closely bonded to his Lord...

✨✨✨

Present Time...

He carried Gwen gently to his bed, and laid her down on the bed. He began to kiss her softly, beginning with her bottom lip, and nipping it playfully as she moaned against his mouth, inviting his tongue to fully explore her mouth. Gwen dug her fingers into his hair and when they broke the kiss for air, their eyes met.

Some understanding passed between them as she nodded her head. He smiled and began raining kisses along her neck, and nipping it in some places, giving her hickeys for later.

He kissed along her collar bone, down to her full breasts. He teased one nipple with his thumbs and licked her other already pert nipple.

"Talion.." She breathed.

"Sebastian," He corrected her, suddenly needing her to say his birth name.

"Sebastian," Gwen said softly. "Please...don't stop."  
"Wasn't planning on it."

He kissed and licked down her abdomen, and began licking and kissing her already wet pussy. Gwen gasped and plunged her fingers in his hair as she urged him on. He brought her to release, and gently, and thoroughly made love to her.

When they both fell back against the pillows in exhaustion, Gwen said, "That was...amazing. I never thought it could be that way."

Talion chuckled. "Nice to know I can do more besides take out a squadron of resistance soldiers."

"But your name sounds familiar, your real one, I mean," Gwen said, rolling on to her side to face him. "There was a General of the old Empire who had a grandson with that name. Laurence Tarkin I think his son was named."

"Yeah, so I've heard," Talion said. "He was just as much of an asshole as the General...or so I have read in the archives on my holo reader."

Gwen's blue eyes widened in shock. "Sebastian Tarkin..." She sat up, gathering the sheets to her breasts. "I..You're him aren't you?"

He got up and went to the fireplace to still his breathing. He hated his legacy of being the only grandson of the ruthless bastard who was killed on the first Death Star when the rebels attacked. But when he was a kid, he looked up to his grandfather, because his own father had been a major disappointment. A weak senator who didn't understand his Force sensitive son, and what he needed. He ended up shipping him to Athc-to to learn from Master Skywalker how to control his Force abilities. 

He became friends with the first Kylo Ren, only he was Ben Solo at the time. He was one of the ones who escaped off of the planet with him, and became a Knight of Ren. But this new cloned Kylo Ren was a mystery to him, and he felt more loyalty to the order than this more ruthless, colder Sith Lord.

He felt Gwen's arms wrap around his waist, and kiss his shoulder, bringing his thoughts back to the present. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. But you should know that if you are who I think you are, you are one of the gentlemen that my father had listed as a potential betrothed for me."

"Politics," He whispered bitterly. He turned to face her, and thought, what the hell? "Yes, I am his grandson. But that means nothing now, since I am a Knight of Ren, my lady. I cannot betray my order for you, but I can get you the hell out of here."

Gwen nodded her head, accepting this. Most women would have demanded that he either come with them, or curse him.

She got dressed, and said, "I hope to see you again after all of this. I..." She began to tear up, "If you can...no, I shouldn't suggest that, but--"

"I will," Talion said, kissing her. "Will you wait for me, my lady?"

Gwen smiled warmly. "Yes." She opened the window in the room, and hoisted the pack on one shoulder, while holding the grappling hook in the other. She shot it outside, and it bolted to the upper storey of the mansion.

She swung one leg outside, and was about to repel, when Talion said, "Wait."

He kissed her passionately, and bit her lip slightly as he injected her with the tracking device in her neck. "Ow! That was too hard." Her lip was bloody, and he licked it up.

"Sorry. Got carried away. Now, go, before the guards notice you." Gwen repelled out the window, and as soon as she descended to the grounds below, he felt like an absolute ass. _Go after her, dumb ass,_ part of him demanded.

He watched her run off, and he got dressed in his black robes to make his report to Kylo Ren. He just prayed that his Lord wasn't in one of his rage black outs, or this would all have been for nothing...


	10. The "Escape" Part 2

Gwen's Pov...

I see no guards or stormtroopers about this late at night, which can only mean that they are busy on other business...or I was allowed to escape. I don't want to think about the possibility that Kylo Ren arranged for one of his Knights to seduce me, and then have me tracked somehow.

No, I cannot think of that. At least Sebastian was true to his word in helping me to escape. I creep along with the lightsaber in my hand. I pray I don't need to use it any time soon, because I would have preferred a good blaster at my side, one of my father's. This is a Jedi's weapon, not one I would ever be able to use with confidence.

I come to the elegant front gate and find that it is unlocked. _Of course, it's unlocked, you twit. If they want you to escape, they can't very well keep you locked in, can they?_ I slip out and wander the roads leading to my childhood estate, and locate a speeder eight miles away. My legs are burning by this time, and I need to relax somewhere safe.

I hate Lord Ren, I realize, as I speed my way to the capital. He killed my father, my half sister, and had me beaten, raped, and treated like a slave. Only Sir Talion showed me kindness, but I can only think that he genuinely wished to help me. Some part of him that is still a good, honorable Jedi helped me to escape Kylo Ren's clutches...for now. Why else would he give me a weapon? No, he didn't have to do that.

The sun begins to rise as I journey to the palace. After some careful inquiries I am told that the Prince and Princess have fled to the lake country. Yes, only one of the most peaceful, remote places in Naboo. It makes sense, because Princess Rey has a small child to take care of, a boy many say looks identical to his infamous grandfather, his namesake. I touch the lightsaber on my belt, and realize I carry a part of that legacy with me.

I have to reach Princess Rey. I have so much to apologize to her for. I was a bitch while we were growing up in the same household. I was spoiled, stupid, and jealous of her Force abilities, and beauty. I even resented her the day the Prince married her, even though he was so happy and in love up at the altar when they got married. Then his evil twin came into my life, and I saw that handsome, kind face twist into an evil one.

Rey was the worst, though. She gave the worst beatings, and barely acknowledged my presence, afterwards. But the Force bound both of their selves together, that much was clear. I found a room for the night, and got ready for bed as soon as I paid the credits for it. The room is less than adequate in terms of looks, but I'm on the run, so for once I don't care.

I sleep a good twelve hours, and get changed into a fresh pair of pants, socks, boots, and a fitted dark blue top. I braid and put my hair into a tight bun, and pack my meager stuff. I book passage to the lake country.

I hate that I'm leading the Knights of Ren straight to the Prince and Princess, but I have no choice. I need their protection desperately if I am going to survive this coming war. The shuttle drops me off at the main lake where the very wealthy have summer homes. I see a palace in the distance, and see that it is heavily guarded.

I direct the paddle droid to steer me to the palace, and as I pay the droid, I am stopped by Knights of Ren. I feel a great sense of fear as I nervously tell them who I am. I get taken into custody, and brought before the Queen.

The room is elegant, but simple, and I see Queen Leia's stern expression rake me over from top to bottom.

"Was Lady Hux armed?" She asks one of the guards.

"Yes, Your Grace. With this lightsaber," The guard hands the metal cylinder to her, and she ignites it. She swings it dextrously around before turning it off.

"Leave us," She orders. "The girl is scared of your order. I would have her comfortable in our presence. Summon my son here at once."

"And the Princess--"

"Is busy attending to Prince Anakin," Leia interrupts sharply. "No, I will talk with the girl alone first. Bring us breakfast, we are both famished." The guards leave us alone, and we sit across from one another.

"A Knight gave you this," Leia said, running her fingers over the weapon, sighing. "Something sacred to them since they worship my father so. A Knight who cared enough to help you escape his Lord's clutches, a clone of my son."

"Your father, Your Grace?"

Leia smiled. "Yes, Darth Vader as the Knights of Ren know him, but I never knew the good Jedi he was before he allowed the darkside of the Force to take over his mind and heart. Thank you, for bringing this to us, Gwen."

I was about to formulate a reply when the servants brought in our meals, and my heart quakes in fear as I see Prince Ben stride in, dressed in a tailored black suit, his cross lightsaber on his hip. He sits beside the Queen, and I drop my gaze to my pancakes to keep from staring at him.

The Queen filled him in on what happened, and he said after a long moment of silence, "Gwen, look at me."

I do, and I realize that even his voice scares me, because it is identical to Kylo Ren's. "You have nothing to fear from me, so long as you tell us the truth."

My patience breaks then, and I snap, "Or what?! You will beat me, rape me like your...clone, twin, whatever he is? Or maybe your wife will beat me as her twin loved to do, laughing as she did it, by the way. I saw your guards. They don't see me as trash like his did, but they will do your bidding as their Lord, I'm sure, and--"

The Queen comes around and kneels, embracing me, "Shh...Hush now, child. Ben only meant that we require the truth. He is nothing like that Sith Lord, nothing. Would you like him to read your mind if that will help?"

I nod, and Prince Ben takes a seat beside me. He raises a hand inches from my cheek, and said gently, "I'm going to scan as gently as I can, but this will hurt. Are you alright with me looking into your memories, even some you're not proud of?"

"As long as you don't hate me for it, I'm alright with it," I answer.

He nods and closes his eyes. I can feel a sort of needle probing my brain as he sifts through my mind. The needle gets deeper and deeper as he probes harder, flipping through my memories like a well worn book.

After a time, he withdraws and said, "If I were my old Sith self I would have you killed for being tracked as you are. But that cannot be helped now. You will be taken to the medical ward to have your tracking device removed. Only then can I allow you relative free rein on the grounds. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

Prince Ben nods his head. "Good. Mother, I must be off, tell Rey that I was called away to a meeting with my Knights. Lady Hux."

He bowed, and strolled out of the room, eying me with distaste. We eat in silence for a while until Princess Rey arrives, heavily pregnant, and eying me with cold hate. I flinch from her gaze, and remind myself that this is not the same Rey.

The Queen tells Rey what happened, and she sits across from me, eating her breakfast, studying me clinically. I can feel her in my mind, and it hurts, because she wants to see me suffer as me and my family have for years. Finally, she withdraws the mind probe and sips her orange juice.

"I'm glad to see you humbled at last," Rey finally said silkily. "But I never imagined that humbling would come as a result of my bitch twin coming to Naboo with my husband's twin. Tell me, Gwen, since you were so fixated on the Prince before the ball, how did you find him? Was he everything you thought he might be?"

I slam my fork down, and stare her down. _How_ _dare_ _she_ _downplay_ _my_ _suffering_ _as_ _if_ _it_ _were_ _nothing_?!

"Oh, I don't know, if being beaten and raped on a daily basis were my thing, it would have been a dream come true, I'm sure." I feel tears threaten to fall, and I wipe them angrily away.

"But he was awful, cold. He was rough the first time, and he got worse as the days past. How can you _possibly_ think that I enjoyed being held a prisoner in my own home for four months?"

Rey ate some of her breakfast in silence before replying, "Well, now you know some of my sufferings at your father's hands. He never raped me, thank the gods, but he sure liked my mouth on his cock when he was drunk enough, and being felt up as a child was no picnic either, let me tell you. But he beat me with his belts, and used his whip, because I was 'late,' with a meal or whatever he had me fetch at the time. Oh yes, and let's not forget the many times you or Madeline slapped me if I didn't serve you exactly as you wished. Yes, I cannot help but feel some satisfaction that you are humbled as you should be. Mother I---"

Rey was about to say more, but a little boy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes comes running in, trailed by a black haired Asian lady wearing a lovely light blue gown.

"Mommy! Mommy! Dino color!" The boy shouts, laughing.

The harried dark haired girl comes in, breathless and says, "Forgive me, Your Highness, Your Grace, but Prince Anakin really wanted you to see his new dinosaur picture."

I see Rey's whole demeanor change as she giggles and says, "Ani, you know you shouldn't run from your nannies like this. Mommy needs you to be a good Prince, especially since daddy might be going away soon."

The child frowned slightly and asked, "Is it the bad Jedi, mommy? And the storm baddies?" Rey eyed me sharply, and put him in her lap. She smoothed back his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I'm afraid so, sweetheart. But let me see your pretty picture, and after that, I want you to go back with Miss Rose, and your tutors. Do you hear?" Rey said softly.

The little boy rolled out his picture and said, "Look, it's you, and daddy, brother, and sissy, all on the dino, and he eats the storm baddies all up. Gulp!"

"Oh, and you even drew daddy's lightsaber. Why is Master Windu not here, love?" Rey asked, pointing to another section of the drawing. "Daddy would want him here by his side."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "He had to fight bad daddy and mommy. But he killed bad mommy." The boy looked at me, and said, "Good Knight comes to save you, Aunt Gwenny. He's nice, and brings Granny Maz with him."

Anakin hugs his mother after kissing her big belly, and runs off after his nanny Rose. When we were alone, Leia excuses herself.

"My son sometimes has Force visions when he draws," Rey said after a time. "They don't always come true, but I don't discount them as childhood fancy since he comes from two strong Force users."

"Granny Maz? And the good knight? What is he talking about?" I asked, though I know he talked about Sir Talion/Sebastian.

"As I said, Force visions," Rey said, pushing her empty plate away, and wiping her lips with her napkin. "Maz Kanata is my housekeeper, though she sometimes has to go away on missions..things I won't discuss with you. But the Knight? You cannot tell me that you don't know who he is."

I cannot help but blush, and for once Rey smiles at me. "Ah. So you _like_ him. I don't understand either why most Knights of Ren are handsome. Clearly, the one who helped you escape was."

She looked at her holo reader and frowned. "But enough girl talk on that, you're clearly not ready to talk about your Ren Knight, and I am not ready to forgive you for what your family did to me. I will leave you to your appointment with the doctors to remove your tracking device. Chambers will be prepared for you, of course, and until we can be assured of your loyalties, you will have guards trail you wherever you go on the grounds."

I stand, and do not question Rey further. I really wanted to smart talk her about being a prisoner, but I kept silent. I was being protected, what more could I expect from the royal family, after all?

A medical team came in and led me away, and I was taken to a bright, white sterile room, where they took my clothes, and dressed me in white scrubs. I was led to a medical table where they put me under anesthesia, and I knew no more for days on end. My last thought was, _Sir Talion, if what the little Prince said was true of you. Come for me, even if it means leaving your order behind..._


	11. This Is Not Goodbye

Rey's Pov...

She always knew this day would come, they both did ever since they had to flee here for safety. She was six months pregnant, and looked as big as a bantha, because she was carrying twins. Four months of peace, all down the drain, because that stupid twit Gwendolyn had to lead their enemies straight to them. Not that she had much of a choice, of course, but Rey still couldn't look at the blonde twit without wanting to Force choke her.

The doctors removed the tracking device from her neck, and the old one Hux put in place in her right wrist. The wrist tracking device leaked some nerve poison into her veins, and so it was necessary to keep Gwen under until the antidote worked fully from killing her.

Rey looked down at the pale blonde woman lying sedated in the medical capsule. Ben came into the room, dressed in his Ren Knight robes and armor, and carrying his mask in one hand. He kissed the sweet spot along her neck, and Rey chuckled at the sensation.

"Hmm...I'm going to miss you doing that," She said, turning to face him. "Do you really have to go so soon?"

Ben nodded, and tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. "Well...I could sneak in a little quickie, if the twins will oblige me."

Rey playfully smacked her husband's arm, and he pretended it really hurt. "You really would screw this fat cow? Is that really the image you want before going into battle?"

Ben kissed her chastely. "Considering that you are big with our children, I won't mind a bit. You know that. I just want to make sure it's okay with you first, love."

"Yes, I think it will be fine. Let's go, I need some alone time with my handsome Prince," She said, looping an arm around his waist.

They walked back to their chambers, and made intense love, or as intense as her big belly would allow. When they were done, Ben sat up in bed, and began getting dressed.

Rey wrapped a sheet up to her breasts, and admired the sight of Ben's toned male form for a moment as she sat up. She memorized every muscle, every scar from training and battle, and lastly, his handsome face. He was so beautiful in his masculinity, and she felt giddy knowing that he was all hers, and had been ever since that ball changed their lives two years ago. No, before that, they had dreamed of each other through the Force, sketched one another on paper, their meeting in person only solidified their bond.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," She finally said, crying.

Ben had finished dressing, and came to sit on the edge of the bed.

He looked deep into her eyes, and kissed her passionately. "I have to, dearest. You know I do. But this is not a goodbye. If I am still alive by the end of this battle, I will return to you. You and and our children. Nothing but death can keep me from you."

  
Rey embraced her husband and couldn't hold back the tears any more. They were both crying now. "I know. I love you, Ben. You are my life. Just come back to me, your children need you, but I need you most of all."

  
"I love you too, Rey," Ben cried, kissing me. "So much it hurts to leave you like this." He pulled away, and tilted her chin to meet his eyes. "But I meant what I said, this is not a goodbye. I _will_ return." He gave her one last lingering, passionate kiss, and put his helmet on and walked out of their chambers.

Rey felt all of the strength go out of her legs as she watched her husband, her beloved Prince leave the lakeside palace. She crawled to her messy bed and collapsed. The black sheets still smelled of sex and her scent, but mostly Ben.

The scent of sandalwood and his clean aftershave, and that sexy scent that was all him underneath. Somehow, being pregnant heightened her already sensitive nose, and she just lay in bed, breathing him in. A knock sounded on her door, and it was Rose, of course it was. But Maz Kanata was with her, which was surprising.

"My lady," Rose said softly, knocking. "I saw Prince Ben leave. May we come in? Maz wanted to see you."

"I'm..." Rey looked down at herself and blushed. She used the Force to shrug into a black silk robe. She tied it, and said, "Okay, I'm dressed now, you can come in."

The door opened, and Rose and the little elderly bespectacled yellow alien came in.

Maz was looking sad as she took in her surroundings and said, "Rose, dear. Bring us some tea. I need to speak to your Lady about some things alone." Rose hurried out of the room, and Maz pulled up a chair. The chair dwarfed her, but she looked at Rey gently and said, "You will have a visitor soon, dear. One that your step sister knows well."

"This Ren Knight who helped Gwen. She was too shy to talk about him. Why? Is he important? I only read that they shared a single night together, and only on Kylo Ren's orders," Rey said, angrily. She got up to pace the room and sat back down on the bed. "It's because of her that my husband is going into battle, Maz! She led them straight to us."

"Yes, but he liked her long before that. But enough about this Knight of Ren, handsome as he is. I came here to ask you to forgive your step sister, Rey. She is your only family, save your husband and children."

Rey shook her head. She couldn't believe Maz's audacity! Forgive such a spoiled, whiny twit like Gwendolyn Hux. It was unthinkable!

Maz hopped off her chair, and held Rey's hands in her own. "Listen to me, child. I know what that evil man did to you. I _know_. But she needs you. The girl is frightened, traumatized because of what your dark twins have done to her. Be her strength now, and when her Knight comes, be prepared to be strong for her, because she is not strong with the Force as you and your family are."

Rey sighed. Maz was right, of course. Rose came in with the hot tea, and she asked, "My lady, could I...could I go see Finn? He's been so busy with the horses that we haven't had much alone time."

Rey grinned knowingly. "Now, why haven't you married the boy already, Rose? I gave my consent long ago for you to date him."

Rose flustered and played with one of her sleeves before mumbling, "He...He's too shy to, well, take things further, madam. I love him, but he's--"

"A right bashful idiot," Maz chuckles goodnaturedly. "Come lead me to these stables, poor girl. Old Maz will help that boy put a ring on it."

  
Rey laughed. "Yeah, you do that, Maz. Finn's delicate, though, so you might scare him. Should I come to back you up? Maybe tell him it's a royal command?"

Rose was shaking her hands, but giggling. "Oh! Oh, no, you will freak him out for sure! Maz can do it, I'm sure."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it, then. I have ten meetings scheduled, and I have to do them all via holo communication. Rose, did the Prince get to say goodbye to my son?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, I led him out myself. Prince Ben's mask scares me, though, my lady. But your son doesn't seem fazed by it all, he is one brave little boy."

"Yeah. He's a brave one alright, like his father. Now, leave me, please. I would rather get ready in private, please." Rose bobbed a curtsy and left the room.

Rey sighed. She wanted to sleep, and let the world go to hell until it came time to give birth to her twins. But she knew that Ben would want her to stay productive, so that was what she was going to do. She would handle his meetings, for him. She had to hold it all together, for his sake...


	12. Flight Of The Traitors

Sir Talion's Pov...

The darkside energy, which used to fill me with such comfort and focus now feels oppressive and unnatural. Originally, Supreme Leader Snoke had planned to meet us on the supremacy, but he decided it would be more fitting to chastise Lord Ren on Mustafar, in the castle that was now his by all rights. Most of the Knights are battling the Prince's soldiers on Naboo, but I was to be part of this chastising, so I am led next to Kylo Ren, and Lady Rey. Why? I don't know, I was only following my Lord's orders. Now, if he knew about Gwen...No, I cannot think of her, or of what I feel for her.

The guards roughly handle us, and we are brought, with binders on our wrists, to Darth Vader's red throne room. The room is a sea of red walls, smooth black floors, and an ornate black throne where Snoke himself sat. Five Ren Knights stood at attention beside the red Praetorian guards as we are led towards the throne. Snoke was clad in formal yellow robes, and we were shocked into kneeling.

Snoke made a tut tut noise as he said, "I _did_ warn you once where your disobedience would land you, Kylo Ren. I spared you because of General Hux, and yet your compassion for this girl remains intact. Pity. I would have thought you would have learned the first time."

Kylo glanced at Rey, and she nodded her head imperceptibly, a secret signal between them. "The girl means nothing to me. We are loyal to only you, Supreme Leader."

"And you, Lady Ren," Snoke addressed Rey, "What do you feel for your Lord?"

Rey shrugged her shoulders, chuckling. "He is a talented bedmate, but not one I could lose heart to, Supreme Leader."

"Sir Talion Ren," Snoke finally addressed me. "Rise."

I was yanked to my feet, and my helmet removed. All of our helmets were removed. Snoke did not seem impressed with our appearances. "Too good looking to be true hardened warriors all of you. And too soft hearted. Perhaps Vader was right in using full clones for his soldiers. Sir Talion, is it true that you gave Vader's sacred lightsaber to your Lord's slave?"

Kylo glared at me with pure hate. It was defy, or be killed any way. _Forgive me, Gwen._ "Yes. I was not about to send her out to where the Prince and Princess were unarmed. I followed my orders, and troops are already attacking their forces."

I shoot Kylo a look and say through the Force, _"I will get your Rey out of this if you let me go to my lady."_

_"I do not help traitors!"_

_"You already are one, you plan on killing Snoke. Let me go, and I will bend the knee to you and your Rey."_ Kylo continued to keep his face a cold glare, but he laughed mentally. " _Very well. We must all be mad gray Jedi's then. Join me in this new order, Talion, and we can end this mad man's evil once and for all."_ I nod, and wait for Kylo's subtle cue.

"I believe all of you are liars," Snoke said, releasing our binders. "Liars and treacherous... _Jedi's_ ," He spat this last word out as if it was distasteful to him. "Knights, guards. Bring me their heads. The first Knight to kill Lord Ren shall rule in his stead."

None of the Knights moved. But the guards did. "Knights of Ren! Attack Kylo Ren and the traitors! Now!!"

One Knight did move, the rogue, he was simply called. We all used the Force to call our lightsabers to us, and it felt good to have my red saber in my hands again. I whirled it around, parrying and blocking two Praetorian guards as me, Rey, and Kylo fought to get to Snoke. The rest of the Knights of Ren decided to side with Kylo, and it was good to have their help, because it would have been too many guards otherwise.

I flipped out of the way of my attackers, and that is when I see the rogue and two of the Ren Knights perish by the guards. Kylo Ren flings his red cross lightsaber towards Snoke, and the blade slices him in two. Kylo then darts to the throne and begins hacking away at Snoke's smoking corpse, screaming obscenities I can't make out. Rey is fighting off three guards trying to rape her, and I decapitate them all. I turn off my lightsaber, and hold out my hand.

"Are you alright, my Queen?"  
She takes my hand and I lift her to her feet.

She smiles, but then it falls when she sees Kylo kneeling beside Snoke's body, crying. "I need to go to him. Thank you, Sir Talion."

The monk came to stand beside me, and said, "We should give them the privacy they need, Sir Talion. All preparations must be made before our treason is discovered."

I nodded my head, and watched Rey comfort her mate, and I was just about to leave the room when I saw them really start to make out.

The monk, and the tracker are all that remain, besides myself, of the original Knights of Ren. The tracker went to the control room, and began to arrange for a cruiser to take us back to Naboo to rejoin our forces there. But where does that leave the First Order? In Kylo Ren's direct control, of course.

After some time, about an hour, Rey and Kylo Ren come back to the control room, adjusting their robes, I observe, and we board the cruiser after packing some essential things. We make the calculations for hyperspace and punch it for Naboo.

The supremacy takes our cruiser captive, via tracking beam, and I prepared myself to fight my way out of this, but when it was announced that Supreme Leader Snoke was dead, the First Order, miraculously, it seemed, rallied to Kylo Ren's side. Rey and Kylo Ren became the Emperor and Empress of the galaxy, and the monk officiated the brief coronation.

I bent the knee, as promised, two weeks later, when the coronation/wedding took place officially via holo transmissions galaxy wide.

Then Kylo Ren formally said, "If there is anything you would request of me, Sir Talion, name it and it is but yours."

I looked up at my Emperor seated in the dark black throne Snoke sat in not too long ago, and thought, _Well, it's now or never._

"I would ask leave to go to my lady on Naboo, Sire," I said. I licked my dry lips, and waited for him to denounce me or call me a traitor.

Kylo grinned, and said, "Of course, you did request that on your condition of bowing the knee. Very well. I shall grant you free passage, so long as you return to me whenever I have need of you as a Knight of Ren. I need not tell you the consequences of siding with the resistance against us, however."

"No, of course not, Sire," I said, rising. "But you are still attacking the resistance?"

A cold smile wreathed Kylo's lips, as he nodded. "Yes. But go to your lady, if she will have you. I grant you this kindness to assure you that loyalty will be richly rewarded."

Kylo gestured to a stormtrooper, who held a holo tablet. Kylo signed his signature in his fancy script, and had the trooper hand it to me. I took it, and bowed. I quickly left the gloomy throne room, and went to my cruiser, clearly on edge. When I left Mustafar's atmosphere, I released my pent up breath. I had done it, I had escaped from the Sith...for now. Who knew when I would be called into service again? No, I cannot think of that right now. Gwen is waiting for you.

 _But do you even know for certain? You spent one night with the girl, and only on Lord Ren's orders. There is nothing to say that she even felt anything for you but duty that night._ No, I cannot but think that there was something there that night between us.

I land in the lake country where I feel Gwen's presence in the Force the strongest. I don my mask, and clip on my lightsaber to the belt on my black robes. I see the shining palace across the huge lake as the moon shone full upon it, giving it a serene mystical appearance. I find a boat with a paddle droid on it, and prepay the credits required to cross. As soon as I step on the palace's shoreline, Ren Knight guards identify me as a Ren Knight and begin attacking me. I fight them off, but a saber whip scrapes my back, making me scream from the pain. I am whipped some more, and I can hear Rey's voice command them to stand down. I black out then, and know no more until I am lying on a soft bed two nights later...

✨✨✨

Kylo's Pov...

On the day Sir Talion made the request to go to Lady Hux, he summoned the tracker to him. The tracker came, a skinny, seemingly weak man, but whose loyalties were unquestionably aligned with him. He bowed and nearly prostrate himself before the throne as he presented himself.

"Remove your helmet, Sir Viktor."

The tracker obliged, the familiar hiss of decompression echoing in the throne room as the court witnessed this audience silently. A man with a weak chin, harsh Sith yellow eyes, and a sallow, pallid face stared up at him. Kylo was not moved by such ugliness, he required the Knights' cunning mind, not another pampered courtier, he had that in abundance around him.

"I require you to follow Sir Talion, Sir Viktor," Kylo ordered. "If he goes anywhere near the resistance I want him killed. I want to be reassured of his loyalty to me as his Lord. Make your report when you gain enough information. Dismissed."

The tracker put his helmet back on and left the dark castle. If he had his way, the sentimental fool would die, just not the way Emperor Ren intended, but at his hands. He would make sure of it...


	13. Welcome Home?

Gwen's Pov...

He was here! She was beyond shocked that Maz's prediction had come true. Princess Rey had gone out for her nightly swim in the lake when her guards discovered this rogue Knight of Ren coming to seemingly attack them. Rey had spied the holo communication disc on him, and ordered her Knights to stand down.

Sir Talion was taken to a guest bedroom close to Gwen's, and she asked to see him immediately. The guards didn't want to let her in at first, but then Rey said, "Let her in. She needs to see him."

"Thank you, my lady," Gwen said.

Rey nodded her head curtly, and left, clutching Kylo's message in her hand tightly. Gwen went inside the room, and shut the door behind her. She turned on a bedside lamp, and gasped when she saw how badly the guards beat him. She pulled the bell pull, and Rose came in. She looked horrified by Talion's wounds.

"He...I don't think I can take off this armor myself," Gwen explained. "I probably should have asked Princess Rey, but.." She trailed off, not able to continue. Rose nodded her head, understanding.

"She would resent you for asking, I think," Rose said. "She was kind enough to let him live as it is. She misses her husband."

Gwen cried. "I know, and I'm sorry that we're at war, because of me. I'm so stupid! So--"

"Nothing," Rose said sharply, raising a finger. "You are not to blame Lady Gwen. This whole galaxy has been at war for years with the First Order. We just happened to play some small roles in it. Now, let's get this Ren Knight armor off of him and see what we're working with here."

We got to work, unwrapping Sebastian's arm wraps, and unbuckling the arm, leg, and forearm pieces. His robes were relatively easy to take off, and when he was all but naked, Rose blushed like a maid.

"He...they really beat him up bad," She observed. "But besides that, he's quite...he's very handsome, my lady."

Gwen smiled, and brushed a lock of black hair out of his face. "Yes, he is, isn't he? Can you get me some bandages, water, ointment, bacta bandages? Anything to clean him up?"

Rose stood, glad to be of help. "Yes, my lady. Of course, right away. "

When she was alone, Gwen wept openly and said aloud, "Stupid, stupid, man! I was just about ready to forget you and move on with my life, and you had to come here. Why? Why?"

She was weeping beside the bed when Rey came in. She laid a hand on her head and said softly, "He came for you for the same reason my husband is going to, for love."

Gwen whirled around to face the female Jedi. "Isn't that like..impossible? We spent one night together, how can he love me? He barely knows me."

Rey sat on the opposite side of the bed, looking down on Sir Talion's face. "I have learned that once people who are strong with the Force fall in love, they do so completely, and without doubt. I asked Ben the same things the night we met, but he talked me through it. He may be loyal to Kylo Ren, his Lord, and the new Emperor, but I can sense his love for you through the Force, Gwen. I will have to keep you both as hostages until this war is done."

"And if his side prevails?"

Rey's eyes narrowed. "You had better pray that it does not, because I will not be so forgiving if his Lord kills my husband, and I have to take him in Ben's stead for the sake of my children."

Gwen shuddered, and hugged herself, remembering all of the times Kylo was rough with her sexually. Okay, the first time wasn't too terrible, but the other times...did not bear thinking about.

"He was...he is just as ruthless in the bedroom as he is on the throne," Gwen whispered. "I wouldn't want to be his wife."

Rey laughed bitterly. "No, of course not. I just pray that he does die soon, him and that bitch twin of mine, so life can go on for us all. Just think about what I said. Good night."

Rose came back in, carrying the medical supplies, and said, "I should be getting to bed. Will you be wanting anything else?"

"No, thank you, Rose."

She left Gwen alone, and she went to work. Cleaning off the blood from Talion's back, putting on the bacta bandages where they were needed, and lastly, shaving the rough stubble on his angular cheeks.

She kept at her careful vigil for two weeks, until one night, he opened his eyes, and caught her cleaning his wounds...

✨✨✨

Two weeks later...

Sir Talion's Pov...

The light stung his eyes as he at first thought that the Ren Knights put him in a holding cell. A hand was attending to his wounds, and he instinctively grabbed it.

"Ow!" He opened his eyes and saw Lady Gwen cradling her hurt wrist. Apparently, he almost broke it, twisting it instinctively. "That hurt!"

"Sorry," He said dryly, his mouth dry as a desert. "I...I thought you were one of the guards. Where are we?"

Gwen gave him a glass of water, and he sat up to drink it, groaning from the stiffness of his muscles. "The royal lake palace. It has some pretty Naboo flowery name, but I forget what it is. We're pretty much hostages here until the end of the war, or so Princess Rey told me."

He laughed bitterly at the irony of two Rey's, one an Empress, the other a Princess, and both look identical to each other. He knew that without meeting this twin sister already, the one more of the lightside than the Rey he knew intimately.

"My Lord won't allow me to remain a hostage," He explained. "He let me come back for you, Gwen, and that's all. I don't know when he will require me back in the war, but it can't be long."

Gwen sat back and her eyes widened. "You want me to come back with you, don't you? No. I won't _ever_ go near that psycho again. Ever! You can't make me, I..." Talion brushed his lips over hers, silencing her.

Gwen beat his chest until she began kissing him back, and she cried. "I _hate_ him. He scares me, and you want me to go back to that hellhole for them to beat and rape me, and--"

"And I never said you did, my lady," He said softly, caressing her face. "You will be safer here, but I wanted to ask if..."

"Sebastian? What is this, I..."

"This is sudden, I know, but I wanted to ask if you will marry me, Gwen. I can offer only my heart, I have nothing else to offer, but if you can think--"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, you sap," Gwen giggled.

They kissed briefly, and Talion asked, "So, was that a yes, or a maybe?" He hoped it meant a yes, he would feel stupid otherwise.

Gwen said, "Of course, I will, silly. Gods, and I thought me and my sister were the biggest saps around. But do you love me? We've never said that to one another."

He smiled warmly. "You know I do. I know you love me too, I feel it in the Force, so why say it?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Oh my gods, because _I_ need to hear it once in a while. I don't sense the Force like you or just about everyone in this house.  
Please, Sebastian. Please say it, for me."

He kissed her hands, and inner wrists, and looked deep into her lovely blue eyes. "I loved you the moment my Lord kidnapped you, and I love you now, my lady. Always."

Gwen blushed from his intense gaze, and looked down at their joined hands. "I love you, too. You were always kind to me in that hellhole. I didn't understand then, but I do now."

Sebastian tilted her chin to meet his lovely blue eyes, and he wiped her tears away with his callused thumbs.

He groaned from lying back down, and said, "I would say we cuddle or what not, but I think these injuries say otherwise. You should go, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll check on you later if the guards let me back in," Gwen said, getting up.

He kissed her hand and watched her leave the bedroom. He used the Force to shut off the lamp, and lay in darkness for a long time before going to sleep. He knew that every day he spent here would cast doubts in Kylo Ren's mind about his loyalty towards him and the order. He had to marry Gwen, and leave her behind. Or risk the tracker hunting them both down for supposed involvement with the dreaded resistance. He slept fitfully, and a week later found him meeting Princess Rey for the very first time...

✨✨✨

Tracker's Pov...

So far, no involvement or contact with the rebels, though I can see evidence of them all over this planet. So far, Sir Talion is keeping his end of the bargain. Too bad that this assignment did not entail following the sentimental fool on Coruscant, that would have been more fun and diverting.

No, it had to be the most serene, snobby planet in existence, the head of the Solo kingdom where the first Kylo Ren ruled justly and fairly. The tracker rolled his eyes in disgust. Another sentimental fool, but then again, Emperor Ren was not much better. But at least Empress Ren was just as pure in the darkside as her husband.

" 'Peace is a lie, a goddamn lie,' " The tracker muttered darkly, quoting part of the Sith creed.

The fool had managed to evade him in the capital, but it wouldn't be for long. He would have his long awaited favor from Emperor Ren restored. Oh yes, the favorite will fall, proof of treason to the order or not. A sardonic smile wreathed the tracker's thin lips, and he cackled in the seedy hotel room, with only the bugs to hear his malice...


	14. An Unsettled Meeting

Rey's Pov...

She didn't know why she had to be here to meet and question her step sister's man? Lover? Just who was this Ren Knight to Gwendolyn? This should be Ben's damn job! She was damn near eight months pregnant with her twins, and they were a restless pair, despite her constant resting, and letting Rose and the other servants look after Anakin. Ben was part of this order, due to him killing a prominent Sith Lord to earn that Knight's mask as part of his training. He spoke this order's language and knew its ways.

The latest news was that both sides were taking heavy casualties, but Ben was not one of them, thankfully. She missed him, every day. She knew he was alive, of course, the Force would tell her, wring her heart and show her, in fact, if her husband were to die. But she still worried about him, for her children's sake. She put on a solemn black gown, and fixed her hair in an elegant style.

"My lady, if I could join you--" Gwen began to say at breakfast, but Rey cut her off.

"No, I want to talk with him alone," Rey explained curtly. "He will be unsettled by my presence enough, and you would be a distraction. Now, go do your duties."

"Yes, my lady."

Gwen all but fled her presence. Rey sighed. She decided that the meeting would be on the main balcony overlooking the lake, and so she could rest her swollen ankles. Her Ren Knight guards, all wearing their different masks, stood a discreet distance away from her, but would serve her drinks or from the fruit tray if she asked.

Finally, Sir Talion was brought in, unmasked, but wearing his black robes. Gray Force energy poured from him, and Rey took this time to study him. She loved Ben with all her heart, always would, but the man was gorgeous with his long black hair and piercing blue eyes. Like all Knights of Ren, he was tall, and very physically fit, and he looked at her guards with genuine curiosity.

A couch was brought for him, as well as refreshments. He took a glass of water, and a small plate of food. Rey nibbled on a strawberry delicately as she reclined, and they studied each other.

"I would rise to greet you, but my twins are causing me trouble this afternoon," She began, and wiped her lips with a napkin. "I trust that your injuries are healing in a timely fashion?"

Sir Talion scowled. "Yes, no thanks to your guards, my lady. I was all but killed with safe passage documents on my person."

Rey signaled to one of her guards, and he gave her the holo documents with Kylo Ren's loopy, elegant script on it, granting the bearer safe passage through war zone areas.

"He even signs his name like Ben," She murmured. Then more clearly she said, "Please do accept my apologies on behalf of my Knights, Sir...what is your Ren name?"

"Talion."

"Yes. I'm aware that you forsake birth names when you take your vows. Tell me, did you swear vows to Snoke or Kylo Ren, initially?"

Talion squirmed under her gaze, but he said truthfully, "Lord Ren. I was one of the six who left with him when he killed the students at the Jedi temple."

"The first Kylo Ren? Or this new one your order cloned from his DNA?"

"The second one. Yours was used, I think, from that Kenobi woman the First Order captured, I don't remember her name."

"My mother Caroline." She shook her head, crying. "Oh gods, then this dark Rey really _is_ my sister in a way." She regained her composure and asked. "How well do you know my...sister?"

Talion sighed and told her all about dark Rey's coldness, her ruthlessness, even her sensuality, which he was ashamed to have taken a part in, beautiful as she was. Rey nodded in some places, but did not comment once.

"And her and Lord Ren, the Force bound them together, am I correct?" Rey asked, eating a piece of cheese.

"Yeah. They are almost the same person at times," Talion answered. "I'm sorry, it is hard to look at you and not see her face, my lady. But I see you are nothing like her, I was afraid of that when I was told you would meet with me."

Rey couldn't help but smile at that. He was clearly a good man, but he was keeping so much of his past hidden, it was hard to get a read on him.

"Yes, well, I wanted to see what kind of man I was unwillingly harboring in my home. I have a two year old son to think of, and twins on the way, I cannot allow just any...stray, so to speak, live here without assessing them first."

Talion smiled, and Rey had to admit it was a dazzling one. "It's understandable, considering we are at war. I have to believe that your husband would be less courteous to me, considering that he was once like Emperor Ren."

"Yes, but unlike your psychotic Lord, he rules justly. Fairly, all things considered." Sir Talion was about to say more but Rose ran out to the balcony, and was sobbing.

"Madam! Oh, madam, the king he...he..." Rey suddenly felt Leia's sadness and grief, and she clutched at her heart. _Oh gods, not now! The twins aren't even born yet. Ben won't be able to see the funeral._ Sir Talion seemed to pick up on her sadness, and Rey would have fallen if he didn't reach her first.

Talion sat her up, and moved away from her. "H--how, Rose?! How did father die?" Rey demanded.

Rose said shakily, "His health turned in the night..you recall he had that stroke earlier this year. Well, he..He drifted off peacefully, and--and.."

Sir Talion shook his head, and said, "My lady, I need to study the scene. Could I have some of your Knights accompany me to His Grace's rooms? I suspect foul play."

"Sir Bartok, Xavier, go with him," Rey ordered. "But watch him close. If he tries to harm the Queen, your Lord's mother, you know what to do."

The two Ren Knights nodded silently and one of them said with contempt, "Move it, traitor. Your loyalty to this false Lord Ren sickens all of us."

Rey watched the Ren Knights leave, and she went to her chambers to puke. She wiped at her mouth and rinsed her face in the bathroom. She undressed, and looked at her breasts. Anakin, and now the twins gave her once small B cup chest rather shapely D's. Would she have to get surgery done to reduce their size if she got pregnant again after this? Possibly. She had tried to stay as in much shape as possible each time she got pregnant, but she dreaded the toll this one would take on her body.

She didn't believe Ben would love her any less, but sometimes men were shallow. Rey laughed bitterly. "Oh gods, Rey! Grow up. If he wanted to cast you aside he would have done so already. Geez, have some faith in the man."

She changed for dinner, and Anakin ate with her and his grandmother. For once, the child was subdued, sad even, because Rose told her it took all the nannies to quiet him down after he had a screaming, crying fit when the Force told him about the King's death. Gwen and Sir Talion joined them, sitting together, and even though they didn't know King Han at all, their attitude was subdued, and unsettled. No one spoke through dinner, except to ask for the rolls, a side dish passed to them, or the salt or pepper shaker.

"I take it the news is bad, then?" Rey asked, as dinner was carted away for dessert and coffee. Rey took some decaf in lieu of caffeine being bad for the babies.

"Yes," Sir Talion said, quietly. "I suspect the Emperor's tracker had a hand in this. He was an expert at poisons in our order." Rey glanced at her guards for confirmation of this, and they nodded their heads.

Leia snapped her head to attention and grumbled, "Well, does this Knight have a damn name to taint with treason?!"

"No, we only called him 'the tracker,' " Sir Talion replied. "I had one mission with him once, and he takes delight in wiping out a whole village for sport. It wasn't a duty, as I always saw it."

"Great, just great. Rey, dear, I am going to bed. Let me know if our friend spouts off any more useful information," Leia says with cold sarcasm.

She gets up weakly, and walks with her walking cane with slow, hesitant steps. Leia took the little Prince from the room, but not before he cried and demanded to be held by his mother.

Rey held her son close and said softly, "Can you go to your rooms, darling? Mommy has to talk to Sir Talion and his lady alone."

Anakin shook his head. "Not before I give him his picture. Uncle Talion needs to see it."

Rey felt a great deal of apprehension as her son squirmed out of her arms and ran to Talion without fear. Talion scooted his chair out and the little boy crawled into his lap, and unrolled his piece of paper.

"See, here's your house, Aunt Gwenny, you, and sissy and brother, and Gwenny has a...the Force makes her belly big. See?"

Talion laughs and says, "Well, it's a very nice picture, my lord. Do you know when all of this will happen?"

The little boy shook his head and says, "Dunno. Grandpa and Yoda say soon, but they talk so..." He shakes his head confused. "Sometimes, I don't know what they say, but they try to show me by my pictures."

"Okay, well, you go off with your grandmother now, alright?" Talion asked softly.

Anakin hugged him fiercely and said, "Don't let bad daddy and mommy kill daddy. Stay with us!"

Rey watched Talion tousle her son's hair, and he said, "I will try, no promises. Now, go."

"He's very strong with the Force," Talion said, when the little boy left them alone. "If he is seeing and speaking with Force ghosts. You didn't tell me that your son was a visionary."

Rey shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't believe any information relating to my family was relevant to you or your Lord. Now, do you know what poison was used on King Han?"

"No. But based on the fact that his tongue was blackened upon death is a good enough indication that he did not die of a stroke. But it was meant to look like it did, of course. It is clear now that this was a message to remind me of where I belong, but...you are not affiliated with the resistance are you?"

"Naboo helps them, yes," Rey admitted. "But we are neutral in the politics of this war, or so my husband has explained. I honestly do not care either way, so long as my family is safe. Both sides have their faults, I am a part of neither."

" 'There is passion but also peace,' " Talion quoted, which made Rey widen her eyes in shock.

"Master Windu says that all the time. I did not think a Sith would know the words to the gray Jedi code."

At the words, Master Windu, Rey saw a decision form in Talion's mind and he nodded his head to confirm it. "Where is he? I have often dreamed of training under him."

"With my husband, fighting the First Order, but--"

Sir Talion closed his eyes, and Gwen looked at Rey with a worried expression on her face. "He...what is he doing my lady?" She asked, worried.

"Trying to locate them. Shh, let him concentrate." Rey watched as the Knight of Ren meditated intently, and sat across from him. She took his hands in hers, and was pulled into his visions. She did not like what she saw, but she had to see, for Ben's sake, she had to know...


	15. A State Funeral

Rey's Pov...

For four years, I have known King Han Solo, and I cannot believe that he is gone. Ben should be here! The weather turned chilly as we made our way to the capital. Han wished to be buried beside Queen Amidala, Leia's mother. I also know that all of us will be buried beside her in the royal crypt when our time comes. Gods, I hope it isn't soon.

The motorcade of black cloaked carriages tears at my heart, because Han by all rights should be here to say hello to his twin grandchildren. My son and daughter will never see his face, except in our Force memories of him, because only Force users can sometimes come back as Force ghosts to speak with living Jedi's.

I rode in a covered litter, my son beside me looking very sad, but composed. It is hard for me to walk since it is so close to my time to deliver, and I cannot help but think that Ben should be with us, not off fighting a damn war.

The motorcade moved very slowly as we neared the ornate tomb that held the remains of both of Leia's parents. Okay, well, as much of Anakin Skywalker's ashes as Leia's brother Luke was able to put into an urn, since Luke burned his body on Endor.

Ren Knights escort me from my litter, and I take Anakin's small hand in mine. He looks up at me, and I give him a reassuring smile. We walk into the ornate church that is playing sweet organ music. How dull for a man who had such an adventurous life before he became a King!

The elderly, fat priest who is conducting the service is dull and boring as he recounts the life of King Han Solo. When the eulogy ends, I stifle a yawn. Mourners come up to the casket to pay their respects. Queen Leia goes up first, and she kisses her husband's cold, dead lips. She is crying silently, and my heart breaks for her.

I go up to the casket when it's my turn in the line, and I take my son up there. I look down on King Han's face, and I feel a strange emotional disconnect wash over me. Where are my feelings? I feel... _nothing_. Nothing but longing for my husband to return safe to me and Anakin.

Anakin tugs on my gown, and I look down at my son. His face breaks my heart, because he looks so much like Ben in that moment. "Mommy, can I see Grandada sleep?" He asks quietly.

"Sure, sweetheart." I pick him up, and set him on my right hip. Anakin looks down on his grandfather's dead face, and whispered, "He looks peaceful now. He went to sleep coughing up blood."

I put Anakin down, and walk out of the church with him. I sit in my litter and we make our way to the royal tomb. It contains every Queen of Naboo from the beginning of the founding of Naboo's government.

After a brief speech, and prayer, King Han is laid to rest, and the party afterwards is solemn and very sad, because we are still technically at war, and just about every noble family has lost someone close to them, and the grief is still fresh in their hearts. The journey is long and dreary as we head back to the lake country estate.

Queen Leia shut herself away in the royal chambers and refused all food and drinks that were brought to her. I considered bringing her the food myself, but walking is difficult for me now.

In another month, my twin son and daughter will be born. But it is a bittersweet time in my life, because I have neither my husband, or my mother in law to help me through the ordeal. _Please_ _gods_ , _please_ _help_ _me_ _and_ _my_ _family_ _through_ _this_ _difficult_ _time_. _Please_...


	16. Prisoner Of War

Prince Ben's Pov...

The cuffs from the chains cut sharply into Ben's wrists as he sat in his cell for....He lost count after the first month, honestly. In the final battle, when all was about to be won or lost by either side, the First Order sent in Rey. Only she was a darker, sexier version than his Rey; and she was wholly devoted to the darkside of the Force.

His darker self, a side he hoped never in life to see again, killed Master Windu after a long, bloody battle. Ben knew that he had to kill Kylo Ren again, and he had stupidly charged after the Sith Lord, his training all but forgotten in favor of avenging his beloved Jedi master, who was more of a father to him than Han Solo was, that was for sure.

Kylo Ren batted his lightsaber away as easily as if it were a practice saber, and Kylo sneered at the color of his lightsaber as he held his nearly identical red saber to Ben's throat, "You could have defeated me easily if I had wished to humor you, brother. But I will see what you think of _my_ Rey before we deliver you to Master Snoke."

"Snoke is dead."

"So you were led to believe, _Jedi_. Have fun." Kylo strolled off, and a woman in a tight black suit walked up, and lifted up a finger and Ben's body was lifted up by the Force. She let him hover a foot off of the ground, and cruelly ripped through his mind.

She had on a Ren Knight mask, only it was more feminine in design. But like all Knight Of Ren masks, they hid any humanity the Sith wearing them would otherwise have, and that is what intimidated their enemies the most, that lack of outward humanity.

The woman laughed cruelly. "Both of your weaknesses sicken me." She removed her mind probe, and lowered her hand. "Well, pick up your saber, _Jedi_. I want to see if you can muster your former darkness. If not, I may have to tell Snoke you are unworthy to be kept alive."

She removed her black helmet, and shook out her brown hair. Ben's heart stopped as he saw that it was Rey, only she had none of _his_ Rey's warmth or goodness. No, this was a Rey wholly filled with the darkside of the Force. A remnant of the Sith he was found her sexy, but he shook his head of his unwanted desire for this Sith Lady.

He ignited his purple saber, and she ignited her identical red saber to Kylo Ren's. They circled each other, looking for openings. She was not guarding her left side, so Ben moved in, hoping to chop off her arm to disarm her. But dark Rey whipped, cat-like, her hazel eyes flashing Sith yellow for a second, and knicked his abdomen.

He recovered quickly, and they exchanged a flurries of parries and blocks, only she was not tiring as a typical woman would. She was fast, and lethal. Her attacks were merciless, quick, and without pity. Finally, she kicked his leg out from underneath him, and pinned his face with her sharp boot heel. He tried to stand up, but she shocked him with Force lightning.

His body screamed with white hot agony as dark Rey shocked him over and over again. Kylo strolled over, clapping. "That is enough, Rey, love. You have already proven that he is not worth the Supreme Leader's time. Take him into custody."

"Wait," Dark Rey said, approaching Ben. She straddled him, and leaned down to brush her lips against his. Ben tried to refuse, to think of Rey, _his_ Rey, hell, his family for that matter.

"Kiss me, and your captivity may prove to have some... _amusements_ in store for you," Dark Rey purred.

"Never. I have a _wife_."

Dark Rey pouted sexily, and laughed coldly. "And Kylo is my husband. I just want to see if you match him in kisses. You want to keep this pretty face for my sister, do you not?"

"I would rather die."

"You may yet, Jedi. You may. But in return for my kindness, you may have to forgo certain....virtues, shall we say?"

_Could this day get any worse?_

"Fine," Ben said, annoyed. "Kiss me."

Dark Rey leaned down, and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, tickling it as it begged entrance. Ben tried to resist her, but some instinct? Remnant of being a Sith Lord? He didn't know. All he could see in that moment was Rey, his Rey, and he plundered her mouth, shoving his tongue cruelly down her throat as she met him kiss for kiss. Dark Rey finally pulled away, giggling.

"Hmm," She purred, and fixed him with a mocking grin. "Lovely. You kiss adequately, but the lightness in you kills any desire you might inspire in me. No, I will leave you to Snoke's _special_ attentions."

She got off of him, and the stormtroopers came in polished black armor to yank him cruelly to his feet and put binders on him.

This was two...no, he did not know how long it has been. But when his father, King Han Solo died, he woke up in his cell in a cold sweat. A grand state funeral was held for him, and everything was done to honor his memory, the only thing missing was Ben. Rey was so distraught, and his mother the Queen...her heart died with Han Solo. Fuck. He had to get out of here. Do whatever it takes to escape. His family needed him, but most of all, Rey. Rey needed him most of all. She was all that mattered, nothing else mattered.

So it was that when the black stormtroopers came to retrieve Ben from his cell for dinner, he concealed his steak knife up his sleeve, and formulated a plan to get himself the hell out of this dark, imposing castle. Even if it meant his own death, he would be leaving this horrible place one way or another...


	17. Prisoner Of War Pt. 2

Prince Ben's Pov...

He did nothing the first time he got the steak knife. No, he hid that in the mattress of his bed. He could have no weapons on him when he was presented to Snoke. No doubt the arrogant asshole would have his lightsaber on hand to mock him with it.

Ben heard the locks open before a group of black stormtroopers came in and put his wrists into the binders. When they first brought him to Mustafar, he fought his guards tooth and nail. But that only granted him a severe beat down every time. Or, if dark Rey was feeling 'in the mood,' she would deliberately tempt him with her body. He was proud of himself every time he never gave in to her.

But he could not deny that it was hard to reject her. She was everything a pure Sith Lord would want: beautiful, sexy, a lethal fighter, and just as ruthless and devoted to the darkside of the Force as him. Ben once had wanted all of those things, but when he spared his parent's lives, he came back to the light slowly, piece by piece.

Then there was his Rey. No, he couldn't give in, whatever he wanted he couldn't give in to what they wanted. The stormtroopers dragged him forcefully out of his cell, and down an ornate corridor he had never seen before.

 _Kill their decrepit, psychotic master, and escape off of this wretched planet._ The double doors slammed shut behind him, and his eyes had to adjust to the dim lighting of black candles burning everywhere in skeletal candlelabras at key points of the utterly black room. The only contrasting color was a long blood red rug that ran from the doors to a tall, imposing black granite throne where an emaciated, impossibly old man with a heavily scarred face sat in golden robes that hung like a shroud on his gaunt body.

At the bottom of the throne were a group of his elite red guards, praetorians, Ben knew they were called, and beside them stood Kylo Ren and dark Rey, the dark version of his Rey, and himself. Both of them were dressed in their full Knight of Ren regalia, and Ben suddenly felt a certain level of doubt that this wasn't going to go the way he had planned.

"Ah, come closer Prince Solo," Snoke's cold voice beckoned. "I would see how much the lightside has corrupted you."

Ben had no choice but to come closer. A past memory recalled him kneeling before this bastard. Yeah, if he wanted him to kneel before him again, he had another thing coming. Snoke frowned at his lack of respect, but grinned sardonically to cover up his disappointment.

"Yes, much corruption I see," Snoke finally said, disgusted. "Pity. You were one of my finest apprentices. But no matter, your clone serves me well in your place. I give you the choice, Prince Solo: serve me again, or your brother will have to kill you to make way for new blood in my service."

Ben laughed, glancing at his binders. "And I'm supposed to do this without a lightsaber? How very...sporting of you."

Ben noticed that his lightsaber was on the arm of Snoke's throne. "Insolent child! Kill him now, Ren! Your master _commands_ it!" Snoke snarled. Ben's binders flew off, and he was forced to kneel before his dark brother.

Kylo strode forward, and said with the Force, _"I want this fucker dead just as much as Rey and I do, so help us, and you can rule over your pathetic planet. Or die by your own lightsaber, Jedi. Your choice."_

 _"Fine. I agree to your terms...brother."_ Ben agreed. He nodded his head, and pointed his cross guard lightsaber towards Ben's neck, poised to strike.

But Kylo subtly waved one of his hands, and Ben's lightsaber flew across the room, after slicing Snoke's body in half. Dark Rey then eviscerated the body so he could not be resurrected in some creepy way again. Ben had no idea how he survived the first time he was killed.

Ben caught his purple cross guard lightsaber in his hands, and the three of them began cutting down and running praetorians through with their lightsabers. Time slowed down to a series of attacks and parries as Ben stopped blaster laser beams from hitting dark Rey, but one hit her left shoulder, and then her abdomen.

Kylo ran to her, and picked her up in his arms. "Go! I've got her. I'll catch up," He said in his dark robotic voice.

Ben nodded, and killed any stormtrooper that got in his way. He felt Kylo behind him, and every instinct told him not to help him. But he couldn't let Rey die, even if she wasn't _his_ Rey. He ran back.

"You're an idiot," Kylo remarked, chuckling. "You take Rey and get her on board my ship. I'm staying."

"No! Not without you," Ben insisted. Kylo chuckled and they fought him as best as they could, but some crack shot with a blaster caught Ben in the back as he was picking up dark Rey bridal style.

The blast went through both of Ben and dark Rey, and Ben collapsed to the ground. He only had to look down at the blood spreading down the front of him to see that he was bleeding out. Dark Rey fell out of his arms, and Kylo killed the last of the stormtroopers on their tail.

Ben grabbed the Sith Lord's arm, and said, "Treat...treat Rey, _my_ Rey well, brother. Promise me."

"I...I will," Kylo said.

Ben nodded his head, and could feel the darkness closing in around him. With one last breath, Ben whispered, "Th--than--k y--you, brother." Ben knew no more after that...

✨✨✨

Kylo's Pov...

He watched Prince Ben's body disappear into a bundle of clothes as he became one with the Force. His Rey was gone, and the knowledge angered him, because it was his doing that she was even in harm's way to begin with. He also felt extreme sadness wash over him as he looked over his Rey's face one last time. He ripped off his helmet, and kissed her cooling lips for the last time.

"Forgive me, my love," He whispered sadly, "Snoke's Ren Knights will pay for every minute you suffered at their hands. Your sister will not suffer the same fate as you. I swear it."

He stood, and thought of picking up his Ren Knight mask. No, he would rule without them, or the influence of the darkside imprinted in its leathern sheathe.

Naboo, yes, that was where he had to go. Rey was there, and he had a responsibility to her. He ran for the launch bay, and got his ship ready.

He skillfully rolled and evaded the security ships surrounding the lava planet in a blockade. He put in the coordinants to Naboo, and jumped the sleek black cruiser into hyperspace at the right time. When the ship came in sight of the blue planet, he gave them the Prince's passcodes, and he was allowed to land at the palace. He drew on Ben's memories, and discovered that the royal family was in the lake country. He chartered a shuttle, and the guards let him into the gates on sight once he arrived.

A little boy ran up to him, regally dressed and looking very much like him, and stopped short, crying, "You're not my daddy. You're bad daddy."

"No," Kylo said kindly, "But he is dead by another evil man's hands, not mine. Where is your mother, Anakin?"

"In bed with the nurses," The child answered frankly. Kylo smiled, he liked this boy already, he was a lot like himself at that age. "Lady Rose and the other ladies won't let me go in, said mommy was doing 'woman's work.' "

Kylo crouched down to the child's level, and smiled. "Well, let's wait together, shall we? I don't mind waiting, seeing as how I promised your father I would rule in his stead."

"I know. But daddy was supposed to kill you, and come back safe to us," Anakin said, lifting up his arms.

Kylo lifted up the child in his arms, and went with him into the elegant palace. The child directed him to just outside the doors where nurses were going in and out of the royal bedchamber carrying buckets of warm water and cloths.

Kylo heard Rey screaming in pain as another contraction hit her. He winced from the Force forcing him to feel this woman's agony.

Nurses spotted him, and one of them said tiredly, "Oh, Your Grace! Her Grace has been asking for you. We tried to explain that men shouldn't watch a birth, but--"

"She insisted."

"Well...well, yes she did. With the vulgarist language imaginable!" The nurse said, blushing.

"Anakin, can you sit here quietly, while I go help your mother?" Kylo asked, patiently.

Anakin looked from the nurse to him and said, "Yes..daddy, I can."

"Good."

The nurse crossed herself but stood aside as he walked in. There was an army of nurses ripping up old cloths, putting them into hot water, and rushing over to help the sweat soaked brunette on the four poster canopy bed as she screamed out another contraction. Kylo stood there mystified for a moment. At no time did the medical team let him in to see the births of Rey's, _his_ Rey's four children. They both didn't, it was the way of the Order.

A plump Asian girl was holding one of Rey's hands, and Rey screamed before a bloody hand and body emerged from her womb, yelling its tiny lungs out.

"Oh, Your Highness!" The girl exclaimed, happily, "You have a healthy Prince."

He crept closer, and the girl looked up. "Prince Ben! We--"

"Hush!" He said, harsher than he intended. He crept to the bed, and held Rey's right hand. Rey clasped it instinctively as she screamed, another contraction hitting her.

"Push, my Queen," The main midwife ordered Rey. "I can just about see the head now. Push!" Rey screamed, and another child was born, a girl this time. Both babies were cleaned, and the plump dark haired girl ran away when he glared at her.

Rey's hazel eyes fluttered open, and fixed themselves on him. Then she began to cry. "No..no..no...No! _Ben_...You're not him."

"No, I'm not," Kylo said. There was no point in denying it.

Rey whipped her head on her pillows, and said weakly, "How did my husband die?"

"May I share the memories with you? I did not kill him, I just want you to know that right away."

Rey nodded her head, and Kylo touched her forehead, closing his eyes. He flooded her mind with his memories of the battle, of Ben trying to save his Rey. Ben making him promise to care for his family, then becoming one with the Force after the blaster shot tore through both his Rey and Prince Ben.

When the visions were over, Rey surprised him by reaching him to touch his face. "I'm sorry for your loss. I could tell you loved her very much, Kylo."

He wiped at his tears angrily. "Yes, I did." They stared at one another, and just as he was about to say something, the nurses brought back the twin babies. One of the nurses handed him a wrapped bundle and Rey another one.

He looked down at the baby boy in his arms, and Kylo's heart skipped a beat as dark brown eyes opened and stared up at him. The boy laughed and reached up a pudgy hand towards his face.

  
_"Daddy!"_ The child called him through the Force. Kylo leaned his nose for the baby boy to touch and he kissed his forehead. The baby laughed, and Kylo made a silly face.

"He likes you," Rey said behind him. "Anakin only let Ben touch him for two months. He wailed and threw fits whenever the nannies tried to change him or rock him to sleep."

Kylo carried the baby Prince to the bed, and watched as Rey cuddled the baby Princess. They put the twins together, and they put their hands together, cooing as babies do with each other.

"They're...I've never seen such quiet babies," Rey remarked. "Oh, Padme needs to be fed. Can you hold--"

"Luke," Kylo answered, hearing the child's voice in his mind.

Rey stared at him, and she said, "He _bonded_ with you? My other son did that with me." She laughed. "Well, that settles it, I guess. Luke and Padme it is."

Kylo picked up Luke and made his sternest, most intimidating face. Luke giggled, and Kylo now understood why the Knights of Ren kept parents away from their children, and shipped them off immediately after birth: to avoid the call to the light. He had four that he knew of, with his Rey, but they never had the time to bond with them. Were they still alive? Dead? Neither he nor Rey knew.

Rey was intent on nursing Padme, and a fierce wave of protectiveness washed over him watching this twin of the woman he loved breastfeeding her daughter. Luke started to squirm in his arms, and he said, "I think he's hungry too."

"Alright, hold Padme while I tend to him," Rey said. He handed Luke over, and Padme eyed him warily. When he kissed her little fingers her hazel eyes lit up, and she smiled.

When both children were fed, they handed the children over to the nannies to change and put them to bed. "Could you give us some alone time, everyone? I would like to speak to my...husband alone," Rey ordered.

Once everyone was alone, Rey said, "Could you plump up my pillows? I need to sit up more."

Kylo obeyed, carefully lifting her, and plumping up the thick black pillows behind her head. "Are you thirsty?"

"Parched." He brought the water, and poured her a glass. He helped her drink a sip or two before putting the pitcher and glass on the nightstand table.

Their eyes met, and they stared at each other again, studying one another closely. "You are not what I was expecting. You...you were ruthless, cold, before--"

"I held a boy in my arms that looked exactly like me call me his _father_ in my mind," Kylo finished softly. "Your eldest son is more like your husband, but Luke, he..."

Rey looked at him with shock, and then she found herself saying, "Loves you. You look..." She shook her head, crying, "Ben was...He has been gone _five_ months, but I never stopped loving him. I thought, wherever he was, that he would find his way back to us. But he...He died saving your Rey. Did you have children with her?"

"Four."  
"Did they let you see them?"

Why he was crying, he had no idea, but he was, "No," He said hoarsely, "My Order, they...They shipped children of all of the Knights off world immediately after birth. Not even Rey could hold or nurse them as you just did."

"I..I didn't know."  
"That's very cruel. Why?"

"To keep our connection to the darkside of the Force pure. But now, I..." He found himself smiling as he looked at Rey. "I feel... _connected_ to your children. Like I want to protect them. May I, Rey? I never got to be there for the others..."

✨✨✨

Rey's Pov...

Rey stared in astonishment at this man. She felt something loosen in her heart towards Kylo Ren that previously belonged to Ben. She licked her dry lips and said shakily, "Yes...Y--you may. But can you stay with me tonight? I have never slept easy in a cold bed."

Kylo's black eyes widened in shock. "Is that not too soon? We...I...we barely know one another, and I am not Ben."

Rey giggled. "Oh, gods! I just gave birth to twins. My body is hardly ready for _that_. No, I only want to be held as I sleep. The staff will think it's weird if we don't share the same bed anyway, to them you _are_ Prince Ben. Do you think you're up for that, oh great Sith Lord?"

Kylo cracked a smile. "Yes, whatever you need."

"Good. Then join me here after dinner after I have had a chance to clean up, I must look terrible to you." Rey said, looking down at herself. Kylo nodded and bowed. He left the room, and after dinner, as promised, he returned.

Only he came in shirtless, and stripped to his black underwear. Rey pretended to be asleep, but she thought, _Gods damnit, it's not fair! How can I resist him?? He's done evil things, he is a monster. And yet...her children already like him._ He got into the bed, and lay with his hands behind his head.

 _Oh, for Force's sake, Rey! Talk to the man. Ben is dead, and he is charged with protecting you and the kids. "_ Kylo? Are you awake?" She asked softly.

The bed shifted slightly as he turned on his side to face her. "Yes, Rey?"

"Thank you. For trying to get Ben off Mustafar and..." She blushed. "Today. I asked for him when I gave birth to Anakin, but the nurses refused to let him in. Only a day later, when we were all clean and presentable would they let him in."

Kylo scooted closer to her until their faces were inches apart. Rey's breath began to hitch as her eyes adjusted to the dark. "If they were my children, nothing would keep me from your side, Rey."

"I...But your own--"

"I had no choice in the matter."  
He caressed her cheek with his knuckles. "But that is the past, Rey. If we had a child, nothing could keep me from you, you deserve that."

All sorts of alarms were going off in her mind as she thought about Ben, and what he would think. But he was dead. She touched his face, and ran her hand through his soft black hair. "Are you sure?" Kylo whispered.

"No, but--"

"I have to know too." Their lips met, and tingles, no, sparks ignited at the contact as she gasped. Kylo teased her bottom lip with his tongue, and he rasped, "Don't be afraid, I feel it too."

"I...We shouldn't. You...we're.." Rey breathed. "I barely know you."

"We have time."  
"It's too soon. I...It's wrong."

"Is it, Rey? Look into your heart and tell me you don't feel what I'm feeling." Rey closed her eyes, she saw them ruling together, another child in her womb, a son, and love, deep love for this strange, broken man. She touched her lips to his, and he pulled her close, gently thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues explored each other.

Kylo broke the kiss and shuddered against her mouth, crying. Rey's heart broke for this man and she cried as well. Finally, they fell asleep in each other's arms, and no one in the lakeside palace knew that in the Queen mother's chambers that Leia had died until the next morning...


	18. Goodnight, Sweet Princess

Rey's Pov...

Rey felt a pressure on her leg as her tired, sore body regained consciousness. Her eyes felt dry and heavy, but they opened, and she nearly screamed in fright when she felt a muscular arm thrown around her waist protectively. She tried to move to get out of the bed, and she heard Ben moan a little, and hold her a little tighter against his bare muscular chest. Then her memories came flooding back of last night, and she realized that she was being snuggled protectively by Kylo Ren.

She must have been struggling, because his black eyes fluttered open, and he said sleepily, "Morning, Rey," He yawned. "How are you feel..." He arched an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You're in my bed."

"Yes. Do you remember last night?" Kylo asked, shifting his position so they were face to face. Rey had glimpses of memory, the births of the twins, and...her husband dying of some random blaster shot. She began to cry, and Kylo's face softened.

"Ben...no," She sobbed, "He... _promised_! He said that he wasn't saying goodbye, that he would return to me."

Rey saw the conflict within Kylo, but she didn't care. She wanted comfort, damn it! Even if it was from a cold, ruthless killer who wore her husband's face.

She flung her arms around him, and sobbed. "Make me forget this pain, Kylo! About all of it! I would rather...rather not remember him than be in this pain."

"Are you sure that is what you want, Rey? You will have to call me his name in public," Kylo said softly, running little kisses along her temple, and cheeks. "Even if I modify your memories, his name might still on some level trigger you."

Rey wiped at her tears, and looked into his black eyes. Ben's eyes had been a dark chocolate brown, but Kylo's were as black as night. In a strange way, they suited him, but his eyes were soft as he looked at her.

"Yes," She said finally, "But only if you promise to renounce your old ties to the darkside of the Force. I refuse to have a psychopath for a husband."

Kylo looked at her, taken aback by her words. The gray, yes. Balancing the light and darkside of the Force as one; it was difficult, but it was the only way he could keep his promise to Prince Ben Solo.

"I promise."  
"Good. Do it."

Kylo nodded, and put her to sleep; as Rey's eyes fluttered shut, she prayed that she was doing the right thing for herself, and her children. _Forgive me, Ben. The pain of your loss was just too much to bear..._

✨✨✨

Kylo's Pov...

Rey slept peacefully in his arms as he siphoned all of her moments with Ben Solo, and replaced himself in them. He even did it to himself with the memories of dark Rey. He knew that not many people could remove their own memories actively, but he did it for her sake.

When they woke up in each other's arms, Kylo could see Rey looking into his eyes, and the only thing his heart desired in that moment was his wife's lips on his. Rey stroked his cheek, and he gently kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Rey kissed him back, their tongues swirling around the other as they kissed deeply.

"Oh, Kylo," Rey said, breathlessly. "Oh, gods, I've missed you so much, my love."

"You too, Rey. More than you know, dearest. Believe me." He was about to kiss her again when Rose burst into the room, unannounced, sobbing.

"Oh, madam! My lady, my lord, the Queen...she...she's _dead_. Murdered!" Rose nearly screamed. Rey burst out of the bed, not caring that she was in her nightgown, and embraced her maid tightly.

"How?!" Rey demanded sharply. She kept repeating the question until Rey snapped her fingers in front of Rose's face. "How?!"

"A cauterized w--wound from---"

"A lightsaber," Kylo finished. "The tracker. Fuck. He is here to kill Sir Talion and your step sister Gwen, but I sense he wants to torment the man first."

"Snoke had you order the attack, didn't he, before you killed him. _Didn't_ he?" Rey asked him.

He could only nod his head. "Yes, he did."

"Damn stupid war," Rey grumbled. "Both sides of this war are stupid, and destructive. Rose, has the Queen's room been touched in any way?"

"Well...there are the guards, and Sir Talion is attending to Her Grace, but no, I don't think anyone has tampered with the room. At least not since I left, which was ten minutes ago," Rose said quickly, shrinking from Rey's harsh mood. Kylo dressed quickly, as did Rey, and soon enough, all three of them were nearly jogging to the Queen's chambers.

The Queen's maids were weeping, inconsolable with grief, but they snapped to attention when Kylo swept past them. Queen Leia had a burn hole through the center of her abdomen, and there were defensive cuts all along her forearms as she tried to defend herself. Leia's blue silk nightgown was rucked up her pale, varicose veiled thighs, and Kylo nearly bellowed with rage at the bastard's violation of Rey's mother in law. The Queen had tried to fight off the tracker, but he was too strong, and he raped her violently after breaking her famous fighting spirit.

Sir Talion's face darkened with rage as he punched Kylo hard in the face. The first punch took him by surprise and connected, but Kylo struck back, and with cat-like reflexes, twisted the Knight's saber hand until he started to hear tendons popping.

"Hit your King again, and I will break your saber hand. You don't want that, do you?" Kylo asked in a deceptively cool voice.

Sir Talion let go of him, and Kylo pushed the Sith Lord away from him roughly.

Lady Hux ran into the room, and threw her arms around Sir Talion, weeping. "Oh, Sebastian, love! I heard everything and wanted to yell for the guards, but--"

"But he would have killed you too, my lady," Sir Talion soothed, kissing his lady's forehead. "We were his targets, not the Queen mother."

"Th--then wh--why did he attack her?! She was an unarmed old woman who--"

"Was my mother," Kylo spoke up. True, he was a clone of Ben Solo, but he shared DNA with this now dead royal woman. For all intents and purposes, Leia Organa--Solo was his mother. "The man has lost sight of the true purpose of his mission, which was to send a mission of the Supreme Leader's dissatisfaction with your defection, Sir Talion."

"Yeah, him being _you_ , you ruthless bastard," Talion remarked coldly. "I stood by loyally as you and Princess Rey's dark twin tormented my now fiance, killed her servants, killed so many people in favor of _order_. Yeah, you may have acted on that psycho's orders, but you are almost just as bad as him, Lord Ren. If not more so, and--"

"Sir Talion!" Rey shouted, drawing herself up to her full height, "I _know_ who my husband is, and what he is capable of, but that is _not_ who he is any more. Unless you wish to continue living under my roof, you _will_ respect your King."

Sir Talion bowed, and said, "Yes, my...Queen, for you are surely that now. Lord Ren."

Sir Talion brushed past Kylo, banging his shoulder in the process. Lady Gwen eyed me with fear, and said to Rey, "I'm sorry, Your Graces. Talion, he...well, you know how he can be. Please forgive his rudeness."

"Gladly, Lady Hux," Rey spoke up before Kylo could, because the girl obviously still feared him. He had not exactly treated her in the best possible way. But that was Snoke's brainwashing clouding his mind and heart, he knew that now. The thin blonde girl fled his presence and shut the door behind her.

His Knights pulled Kylo aside, and spoke in hushed tones about the crime scene. When they were done, Kylo ordered firmly, "I want the Queen mother prepared for her state funeral as soon as it can be arranged. In the mean time, I want security tripled on this estate. No one unauthorized gets on this property, no one. Is that understood, Knights?"

"Yes, Lord Ren," His Knights said in unison. They went to work right away, and he went into the parlor area where Rey was whipping the Queen's maids into shape. He grinned. Yes, he was proud of his wife, she may have been petite, but she was tough as nails when it counted, and it counted for a lot sometimes.

After a long day of funeral preparations, Kylo joined his wife in the huge black bath tub that dominated the bathroom. Rey didn't like being treated so delicately, but as she had just given birth, he insisted that she give orders from her bed, rather than exhaust her body from overwork.

They snuggled together in the tub as the jets eased the tension out of their sore muscles, and Rey asked, "Could you order the tracker to back down if you could? I mean, you did technically order him to track Gwen to this place."

Kylo sighed, and rubbed a hand across his face. "He's a mad dog, Rey. Once he is released to do a mission, he tends to not stop until he carries it out. I had intended to only send a message to inspire loyalty once again in Sir Talion. His betrayal enraged me, you know how I was...before you." Kylo sighed deeply, and shook his head, spraying water droplets every which way. "I shall needs have to kill him to keep you and our family safe."

Rey turned to face him. "By yourself? Oh, no Kylo! I can't ask you to do that. You...you are my _life_. Why can't your other Knights do it? You are the King, my dark Prince. _Please_ , Kylo. Please say that you won't try to kill him on your own!"

He kissed her. "I make no promises, Rey," He winked, grinning, and laid a hand lovingly on her stomach. "Besides, did we not say that when the twins were older, we would try for another baby?"

"Yes," Rey smiled. "We did plan that. I want our homes filled with life and love. There has been too much death and violence in the galaxy to last several lifetimes."

"Yes, on that we can definitely agree, my love," Kylo finally said. He kissed her hands. "Come, let's get out of this tub before I get just as pruny as you."

Rey playfully smacked him, giggling. "Says the Sith Lord with tons of battle scars. Pruny my ass. You are such a jerk sometimes."

Kylo laughed. "Former Sith Lord, and your prunes are positively wretched. I'm scared to go to bed with you."

"Ugh, whatever! You love this pruny cow."

"I never said I didn't."  
They inched closer to each other. "Scar face."

"Pruny old woman."  
"Pig."  
"Heiffer."

They were inches away from each other, and Rey closed the distance between them and kissed him. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, deepening the kiss. He drained the tub, and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to their bed. After making out, they fell into an exhausted sleep. The Queen mother needed to be buried, the coronation needed to be scheduled, and it would require their full attention in the coming weeks. But in the mean time, the royal couple slept happily, and relatively safely in each other's arms...


	19. Goodnight, Sweet Princess Pt. 2

Kylo's Pov...

The casket of Queen Leia Organa--Solo was laid to rest right next to her husband Han Solo. The ceremony and eulogy was long and ponderous, and I hated the well wishers calling me Ben. I spent some time at the effigy of Leia's mother, and sensed Lord Vader's ashes in an urn by Amidala's corpse. I have always found it intriguing that at the black shrine of Lord Vader on Mustafar, that there is no evidence of his ashes anywhere in that ornate, black shrine to honor his dark legacy.

I have tried to honor that dark legacy so many times in my life, and ultimately failed. Yet just before death, Vader found his way back to the light, and Luke Skywalker burned his body. I imagine that most of his ashes were scattered, but some were placed into a black urn and allowed to be placed by his wife. This action spoke volumes about his inner desires, and it is a bitter pill to swallow that my entire ambition to finish what he started was a big lie.

  
I ran my fingers over the engraving on the tomb, and bitter tears began to fall on to the white marble. Rey laid a hand on my shoulder, and she rubbed my back soothingly.

I broke down in her arms and collapsed to the floor, and buried my face in her dress as if I was a child. She said nothing, she just let me cry.

" _It's okay to cry, I'm here_ ," I heard her say in the Force. _I will be with you always."_

  
I looked up into her eyes, and instantly felt humble, and loved. I thought that I could kill my past and wipe the slate clean, but the future is what matters, and in Rey I see that clearly defined in her hazel eyes.

"Kylo, It's okay," Rey soothed. "I'm here, love. Let it out."

"I...I never knew that this was where Lord Vader's resting place was," I explained, sniffing. "All Knights of Ren are taught that his ashes were brought to his castle on Mustafar after the Battle of Endor. But he is here, with his wife. I feel like my entire life, the very reason I was created was a lie. I feel...broken, unmoored, as if I have no anchor to guide me, Rey."

"I am here. I will help you."

I smiled, and kissed her hand. "You already are helping, more than you know. Come, let's finish this funeral, and we can go home. Where are the children?"

"With the nannies."  
"Good. I'm ready to go, I think."

I took Rey's hand, and we went through the rest of the state funeral feeling lighter of heart than when we arrived. I know that it will take time for me to come to terms with finding focus for my life, but with love in my life, I know that I can do it.

We go to the many parties that are dedicated to Princess Leia's memory and life. But a big weight of remorse weighs on my heart. I am posing here as this woman's son. A son who died on Mustafar protecting my first lover whose name was Rachel or Carrie, I can't remember.

We are attending the last party when Prince Anakin remarks, "I want to go _home_. Gramma is dead, we should all stop being sad. She loved life and crumpets."

Rey laughs, and kisses her son's head, tousling his dark brown hair. "This is the last party, and you can go back to the palace with Padme and Luke."

"Okay, but this is boring."

I laugh, and open my arms. The boy runs to my arms, and I perch him on my knee. "I am going to have to agree with you on that one, son. But mommy and I have to go to one of the late night parties. No little Jedi's around."

"I know. It's okay." Anakin whispers in my ear, "I'm glad my dream was wrong of you. You're not a bad daddy. My brother brought you back from that bad place in the Force." Then the child shocks me by kissing my cheek, something he was hesitant to do before now. Rey looks over at us, and she nods in approval.

The child goes to his mother, and says, "I'm glad he's my new daddy. I love you, mommy."

Rey kissed her son's cheek, and wiped off the lipstick stain. "I love you too, dear. Go along with your nannies and be a good Prince, alright?"

"Yes, mommy." Anakin runs off happily, and Rey says, "I hope our own son will be just as good and kind." She laughed. "I...I remember little flashes of my memories before, but it's okay, Kylo. I did tell you that I didn't want to completely remember my first husband."

We went to the palace after this last party, and changed into more fun clothes for a night out. Rey wore a skimpy black halter and tight jeans. I wore a dark shirt tucked into black jeans.

"Are you ready to go to a party where we're not recognised as the new King and Queen?" Rey asked mischievously.

I embraced her and peck her on the lips. "Absolutely. Call it our last night out as ourselves before our coronation."

Rey pulled back, grinning. "Oh, I'm sure we can find time to sneak away. Just because I'm going to be a Queen, doesn't mean we're not going to have fun dates once in a while. What do you say?" She held her hand out.

I shook it and kissed it, relishing the scent of her fruity perfume on her wrist. "How can I do anything but agree? With you I am utterly powerless to resist your charms."

"Damn straight. There is a dance floor with my name on it, and I intend to dance it with my dark prince." I took her hand in mine, and we left the palace discreetly, truly sneaking away for once.

We took our lightsabers, of course, but we hid those in case of trouble. I prayed that we wouldn't need them, but with the tracker at large, we very well could. I just pray that it wouldn't be tonight of all nights...


	20. Going Out

Tracker's Pov...

He slammed his fist into the wall of his hotel room, causing a big hole to form. Thwarted, and by his master of all people! Well, it was war on them all! No one thwarted him and got away with it. No one. It was that doe eyed whore, of course. Snoke was wise to keep her from Lord Ren, but he never anticipated that the Force would bring Kylo Ren to this other woman's side.

He followed behind the couple discreetly as they took an unregistered shuttle to the party district of the capital. Love. What a sickening, crippling emotion. He never thought Lord Ren would have been dumb enough to fall for a carbon copy of his lover from before.

He tracked their movements to one of the posh night clubs, and watched them basically make out on the dance floor to upbeat house music. Not one person recognized them or called them out for being around the 'common people.' Normally, he would have been drinking in a place like this, but he was on a job. No drinks or twilek girls for him to have fun with.

The couple left, laughing at something stupid, and when they were about to get on the unregistered shuttle to go back to the palace, he stepped out of the shadows, and said coldly, "We're not done yet...master..."

✨✨✨

Three hours earlier...

Rey's Pov...

The pulsing lights of the club, and the bass music of the club took some getting used to for Rey, but this felt good, this getting out, and just being herself. She knew that Leia would have wanted people to celebrate her life, not wallow in what was lost, and cry over the loss.

Kylo pulled her on to the dance floor, and they danced as well as they could in the crowded room. When the song was over, they managed to get a VIP dining room, and had dinner.

"We should do this more often," She remarked, when they paid the bill.

Kylo took her hand in his and said softly, "Yes, but after we're crowned, we might find this hard to do."

Rey laughed. "True. But we _could_ do it if we wanted to. Just go on dates, dance like a regular couple. It would be nice to get away from all of that stuffy king and Queen business. What do you say?"

At first, she didn't think he was going to agree, but Kylo winked, grinning wickedly. "I say it's definitely on the table. I like you this relaxed, it pleases me immensely to see you so happy."

Rey took his hand in hers across the table, and he laced his fingers through hers. "I love you, Kylo. I had a love called Bill...no, that wasn't it...oh well, it started with a B anyway, and it was a brief fling, but I couldn't ask for a better husband than you. Nor a better father to our children. Seeing you happy like this is worth playing hookie and escaping our titles for a night."

He pulled her hand to his lips, and Rey blushed as he kissed it. "Let's sneak back in, I see a fountain I have always wanted to have a water fight in."

Rey giggled. "I should take you out on dates more often."

"You're a bad influence on me. It's entirely your fault."

"Uh huh. But if we get caught by the police the media is going to have a heyday with this." Rey stood, and Kylo took her hand and they left for the fountain in the city square. The ornate statue was an elegant depiction of some long dead Queen of Naboo. We chased each other in the fountain and played like rowdy children as our clothes got soaked.

"You are so dead!" Rey yelled.

"Ooo! So says the girl with the soaked halter top." Kylo taunted. Rey splashed water at him, and they tripped in the fountain's water. They both giggled like little kids.

  
Rey pecked Kylo on the lips, and he nibbled on her bottom lip. He reached for her breast but she playfully slapped him. "Nuh uh, mister. I'm all for fun, but public sex is something I won't sanction."

Kylo pouted, winking. "Too bad. I'll wear your modest sensibilities down, I guarantee it."

"Maybe, maybe not. I know that if we don't get out of this fountain soon, someone is going to notice us in here," Rey said, getting out of the fountain.

  
A.N. : Rey's clubbing outfit, only with black skinny jeans.

We were halfway to the palace when the tracker stepped out of his hiding place. "We're not done yet... _master_ ," The Knight of Ren said coldly, pointing his ignited red lightsaber threateningly in Kylo's direction.

Kylo ignited his red cross guard lightsaber and jumped in front of Rey protectively. "Rey, get to a shuttle. Now," He ordered firmly.

Rey ignited her blue lightsaber and stepped to his side. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

The tracker laughed, circling us like a predatory cat. "Oh, this is just rich! I have the chance to snuff out the great Kylo Ren and his whore, this must be my lucky night." 

Kylo looked at her, and his eyes pleaded for her to leave. "Rey, _please_."

"No. I'm _not_ leaving your side." Kylo saw the determined look in her eyes, and nodded his head in respect...

✨✨✨

Kylo's Pov...

He stepped in front of Rey, and as soon as she got that steely determined look in her eyes, there was no way he could keep her out of the danger. He had no choice but to win, Rey and his family were counting on him.

Damn her fierce stubbornness! We circled the tracker, and Kylo nodded to Rey to flank around the tracker's rear while he distracted him. Rey nodded her head. The tracker moved first, lightning quick with the saber, favoring his left leg, because of an old injury to his right leg. We exchanged blocks and parries fiercely, and Rey rushed in, sweeping her lightsaber across, taking out his good leg. The tracker screamed in pain and rage, and Rey lifted him with the Force. Kylo felt the darkside within her unfold, and he sensed a familiar aura of power he couldn't put a name on enter into her.

"This is for my family, you sick bastard," Rey said darkly.

Kylo could hear the man's larynx close and pop as she made a twisting action with her fist. The bones in his vertebrae crushed with a sickening series of pops, almost as if someone had broken a bone in their body accidentally. The tracker's head twisted sickeningly around his body before Rey lowered her hand.

She turned off her lightsaber, and collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Kylo started to rush over to her when suddenly a shuttle carrying his Knights, led by Sir Talion jumped out, ready for action.

"My Lord, we got here as soon as we could," Talion explained. "The city police seem to love detaining us when we have to do our jobs."

"Yes, they do. I need to go to my wife," Kylo said distractedly. I gave orders to most of the Knights present that reports had to be filed immediately, it couldn't wait.

The Knights stepped aside, and Kylo went to Rey. Rey looked up at him, and shuddered. "Did I just really use the darkside to kill him?"

Kylo held her tightly, and he said gently, "Yes, yes, you did. You lifted the tracker up with the Force and snapped his neck like a twig. Do you remember doing that?"

Rey nodded her head. "Vaguely, but there was this...this red haze over my eyes. I felt so... so dark, but powerful at the same time. Was that how it felt for you when you fought with the darkside of the Force?"

"Yes. I often don't remember half of my missions because I was so consumed by it," Kylo admitted sadly. "You can see how addicting the sensation can be, that feeling of sheer power."

"Yes, but I thought of you, my children, and that was what kept me from imploding him from within," Rey said shakily.

She was about to say more, but Force ghosts started forming, and one of them was my twin, and a twin of Rey. Her Force ghost looked darker, but she greeted Rey with a smile.

"I thank you for freeing me from the darkness fully," Dark Rey said, turning to Kylo. "Before the attack on Snoke, I had wanted to tell you that we should rule from the gray."

Dark Rey stepped up to Kylo and caressed his cheek. "Take care of her. I know we would have killed each other eventually, my love. It was what was written into our genetic code, after all. Would you like to remember us?"

"No," Kylo said without hesitation. He wanted the past to be completely washed away. "Just find the light, that is all that I ask."

"You too, Kylo. You too."

✨✨✨

Rey's Pov...

A twin of Kylo Ren, her beloved, was standing in front of her! Rey almost could not believe her eyes!This twin looked at her lovingly, and said softly, "Rey, my darling wife."

"Wife? I...I think I would remember you," Rey said confused.

This twin looked confused for a moment, and then nodded his head to himself. "I understand. You had your memories modified to cope with your grief. Would you like to remember?"

Rey nodded her head. The Force ghost touched two of her fingers to her temple, and flashes of the ball, their magical night of love, their marriage, even memories she didn't know she had came flooding back.

Rey sobbed. "Ben, I'm so sorry that I asked to modify my memories...I just," She shook her head from side to side. "It was pure misery. I had terrible post partum depression, and I just...I loved you so much."

Ben touched her cheek softly. "I know. But I know that you are in good hands with my brother. I will watch over you and our family as much as the netherworld of the Force will allow me."

Ben was about to dissipate when Rey exclaimed. "Wait!"

"Yes, dearest?"

"Can...Can you kiss me one last time? Please?"

  
Ben favored her with a gentle smile and he pulled her to him. The touch was electric and strange, but as his mouth crashed into hers, she ran her fingers through his dark brown hair, and all too soon, Ben pulled away. "I will treasure that always. I love you, Rey, Always."

"I love you too, Ben."  
"I know."

Ben faded into nothingness and when he left, Rey felt a sense of closure settle over her, as if she needed that assurance that wherever her first husband was, he was in a better place.

She turned to look at Kylo, and said happily, "Let's go home. I think we have a coronation to plan, don't we?"

Kylo flashed her a relieved expression, and said, "Yes. Home, I like the sound of that. Anywhere is home as long as you are with me."

"Hey, it's just us now," Rey said, smiling. "You and me against the world. No matter what."

Kylo laughed, nodding his head. "No matter what, you got that right. Come on, let's get out of here."

They boarded the shuttle and as soon as they were ready for bed, they crashed, sleep immediately overtaking them both. But the last thing Kylo thought was that no matter what happened in his reign as King, he knew that he could do anything as long as he had his Rey with him, and that was all that mattered in the end...


	21. Endings And Beginnings

Rey's Pov...

The huge marble, cathedral church where the coronation took place was both intimidating and beautiful at the same time.

  
Kylo and I were both crowned with elaborate golden crowns, and I had been warned that they would be heavy, but I had no idea until the thing was placed on my head. I could feel the weight of government slide on to my shoulders, and I thought back to the irony of it all: a girl from an impoverished noble house, has now become the Queen of Naboo.

Kylo looked very dashing in his black robes, and we flashed each other reassuring looks. After the master of ceremonies gave a long speech, and the scepters of our office were handed to us, we faced the crowd, and the applause was thunderous as we sat on our thrones side by side.

  
The media photographed us like mad, but we were forbidden from smiling, it didn't look very 'imperious,' for monarchs to smile, so that at least was a good thing. I honestly don't think it has all settled in for me yet. My in-laws may be dead, but they left us to take care of the kingdom they have built, and that is a huge responsibility for anyone to take on, let alone someone as unimportant as me.

The parties were many, and tiresome, and so when I was finally able to relax, I relished being able to relax in a tub with Kylo, the knots and soreness from being on my feet all day have taken their toll on me.

Kylo is rubbing my shoulders and getting the kinks out of my neck. "You're so tense, love," He said. "It can't be just the weight of that heavy crown on your head today wearing you down, right?"

 _Damn, Force! I can hide nothing from you._ "I'm just worried about retaliation. I know that the First Order is out there just plotting new ways to bring us down, and--"

Kylo kisses me. "Shh...Then we will bring them down. If they invade our system, we will go to war. But not tonight. Tonight, we will do nothing but relax, and rest from this stressful day. Does that sound good to you?"

I smiled. "Yes, it sounds perfect. Sorry, I just...I tend to over think things, it comes from running a household. But you're right, we have earned our right to relax."

"Then let's clean up, and we can truly relax. What do you say?" Kylo asks.

He stands up, and holds out his hand. I take it, and he leads me to the bedroom. He begins lighting many candles in the room and brings over a silver tray with many scented oils on it.

"Okay, lie down on the bed," He purrs.

I take off my towel and obey, lying on my stomach. I hear some rustling of a towel being dropped, and he rubbed some oil in his hands to warm up the oil and he gently circled his thumbs down my neck, and down to my shoulders.

"Mmh, that's nice," I purred.

Kylo chuckled, and began working on my left arm, rubbing gently but firmly the muscles there. He stopped at my hand, and began to work the right arm. I was amazed, he could kill me easily, he was so strong, but yet this Sith trained Jedi Knight was gently massaging the kinks and soreness from my muscles, without the Force.

"Don't arch your back, Rey," Kylo said gently. "Just relax, you have a lot of tension in your back, arching it will only make me have to press harder. Let me know if it gets to be too much, alright?"

"Okay." I laid flat with a pillow under my head. True to his word, he did have to press a little harder once he got to the middle of my back. He paused to rub more sweet smelling essential oil in his hands before going back to work. My lower lumbar was the worst, and I winced by his presses. Kylo paused. "Is that too much?"

"A little," I admitted.  
"You know that I'm next, right? I'm purposely spoiling you just for this reason."

"Hmm...sounds like fun."

Kylo chuckled, and pressed a kiss to my lower back. "It will be. I expect you to be as...thorough as I'm going to be with you."

I blushed at his words. _Oh my! He's going to touch...everywhere!_ He resumed working my lower back, and when that was done, he went lower, and began on my bottom, then my legs. I purred when he rubbed the arches of my feet.

"Okay, turn over, let me see that angelic face of yours," Kylo instructed.

I flipped over, and he began on the front of me. First, he began on my face, then he kissed me briefly. He began raining my skin with featherlight kisses as he rubbed the tension away. When he got to my breasts, he teased my nipples with his tongue, and kissed down my abdomen, and dipped his tongue into my navel. I moaned against his gentle assaults.

"Kylo..."

"Shh...Just relax." He began to massage the front of my legs and then he worked his fingers in between my legs. I gasped as he began to lick and tease my already wet pussy. He dipped two fingers in and worked them slowly in and out of me. "You like that?"

I nodded. "I can't hear you, Rey? Does that feel good?" He began to thrust his fingers in and out of me faster.

I gasped, and breathed, "Y--yes, oh gods...Kylo..don't stop... _Please_."

Kylo made a tsk tsk noise, and grinned wickedly. "Naughty girl, cumming before me. No, you're going to have to wait until the finale." He slid his fingers out of me, and licked them off, a satisfied, triumphant expression flashing across his face that was sexy in a very primal, masculine way. "I think you're ready to work on me now."

Kylo laid on his stomach, and I almost couldn't move. _Oh, for heaven's sake, Rey! This will be fun. Why all this false modesty all of a sudden?_ I put some oil into my hands, and rubbed it in my hands to warm it. I gently rubbed his neck, and worked out some tension there, but his broad shoulders I had to get a little rough with.

"That's nice," Kylo purred. "Keep going."

I continued my work, and blushed at being able to rub my hands over his hard muscles. His body wasn't by any means bulky, but his body was both as hard as marble, and his skin velvety to the touch. It was also a roadmap of scars from past battles, of training, of his many abuses from Snoke. I stifled a sob as I cried.

"Are you alright?"

"Did...did all of these hurt at one time?" I asked lamely. "Some of these look very deep." I touched the ones along his back.

Kylo sighed. "All of them hurt, Rey. My earlier past life before you, before all of this...it was not easy, and I blocked most of it out to survive. If you knew me then, you would have hated me, and you would have been right to do so. But you and your children did that, brought me back to the light."

"Oh! I...I don't know what to say to that," I said, working the hard knots out of his back. "But I'm glad that you are with me now. I can even be happy with my memories of Ben, knowing that he is in a better place."

"Likewise. I choose only to remember you, not the twisted version of you," Kylo said plainly. He glanced at my baffled expression, because she really seemed to be prettier than me, and smiled. "She was pretty, but your beauty is purer, Rey. I love you, and only _you_ , never doubt that."

"I suppose you _are_ Ben's darker half," I conceded, rubbing more oil into my hands, and began to go to work on his perfect legs. "So it would have been hard to hate you, you two were twins, after all."

"Your maid Gwen would tell you a different story," Kylo argued.

I chuckled, and shook my head. "The same could be said for her father. He did some pretty fucked up things to me. He never fucked me, of course, he needed my name and connections, but that didn't stop him from..."

Kylo rolled to his side and a dark look came into his black eyes that was murderous. "You mean to tell me, Hux raped you from behind?"

"Is..." I began to cry, and I shook from the memories of being a child and him working up to taking me from behind. "Is that still rape if it's not...you know from the front?"

Kylo was breathing heavily. Finally, he relaxed and said stiffly, "Yes, darling. How old...no, never mind, I don't _want_ to know. Just the fact that he did that makes me want to kill him again. As many times as it takes to return your innocence to you."

"Thank you, for caring."

"No girl deserves to be treated like that." He laid back down, and I had to rework parts of his back and neck to get him to fully relax again. "I may have been cruel at times to my prisoners, but at least I never was a damn pedophile. I'm glad I killed him, I knew he was a power hungry psycho, but I never knew he got off on children. The man was truly a monster."

"Yes. Yes, he was." I finished massaging his feet. "Okay, flip over, you said you wanted a thorough massage."

Kylo flipped over, and put his hands behind his neck, grinning knowingly. "Well, go to work. Turnabout is fair play as they say."

I laughed, and rubbed fresh oil in my hands, sandalwood oil in this case, and pecked him on his lips as I massaged his arms. He caught my hand in his and kissed it. My heart beat erratically as his black eyes smoldered with desire for me. I teased him with little kisses along his chest, and massaged his hard abdomen. I ignored his impressive junk for the moment and concentrated on being 'professional'.

"Hm. You are being quite the vixen tonight," Kylo teased, smirking. I chuckled, and worked some tension from his legs. I made a move that I was done, but just as I was about to lay down, I began massaging his dick, slowly, deliberately.

"Rey...Damn, that's nice, babe." I wiped off some of the oil, thankful this oil was edible as I began licking along his length. Kylo began clutching the sheets as I worked my mouth up and down, building up the pace.

Kylo gasped, "Shit...Fuck..Rey..."

I massaged his balls gently as I felt him lengthen in my mouth. I worked him at a fast pace. Just as I could feel him get close to his climax, he growled, and flipped me over, and entered me from behind. He nibbled on my ear as he took me slowly. I gasped at his gentleness as he took his time.

He changed position where we could hold each other. I caressed his cheek as he wrapped my legs around his waist. He picked up the pace, thrusting hard and deep. I bit his shoulder as we moved as one. Our movements got sloppy as we both found our release, and I cried out his name as I came undone underneath him. He found his release soon after, and whispered my name like a prayer on his lips. We held each other for a long time, just staring into each other's eyes.

"You're crying," I said.  
He chuckled. "You are too."  
"That was..."  
"Yeah...I know."

We kissed deeply, and laid in each other's arms not saying anything. No words were needed to be said between us. We seemed to have this strange innate ability to understand what the other person needed at any given time. When we needed words, we said them, but more often than not, we said things through a look or a touch.

With Ben, I always needed words, with the need to verbally communicate or I did not feel fulfilled. Kylo was different, a man who spoke more in anger than in life, and people assumed he was withdrawn and sullen. I think with me he spoke the most, because he trusted and loved me.

We washed off in the shower, and slept in each other's arms, exhausted but blissfully happy. Whoever thought that love could come twice in the form of two halves of the same man, my handsome dark Prince, and the dark angel who swore to protect me till death do us part? Can this not be called happiness? Can that not be called love in the truest sense of the word? I think that it can, for I have found it in the arms of my dark prince at last...


	22. Endings And Beginnings Pt. 2

Eight Years Later...

Rey's Pov...

I rubbed my slowly rounding belly as my two youngest children Julian and Angel played Force lightning tag with each other around the beautiful lake estate as the sunset. Padme and Luke, as the eldest twins, were always the instigators. Anakin sat by my side, watching stoically, and working on his lightsaber at the same time.

"Do you know what style your lightsaber is going to be yet, son?" I asked, taking my eyes off of the Force sensitive children playing for a moment.

Anakin looked up, and shrugged his shoulders. "I want it to be double sided, like Darth Maul's, Uncle Kylo said he was a fierce Sith Lord in his day...before Master Kenobi sliced him in half, that is."

I sighed. He was the only one of Ben's children who called him Uncle instead of father or dad. I don't think it was because he didn't accept Kylo as his father, but he explained once that he called him that to honor his real father's memory. Julian and Angel, of course were Kylo's sons, born a year apart from one another. She prayed that this coming child was a girl, there were far too many boys running about the place as it was.

Rose curtsied, and said, "My Queen, Maz has just arrived from Takodana. She said she has a present for Lady Gwen for the wedding this weekend."

"Send her here, please, Rose. And bring us tea, or whatever she cares to drink," I ordered. Maz came in, and I bent down to hug her as best as I could.

"Hello, young Prince Anakin," Maz greeted warmly.

Anakin looked up from his lightsaber kit, and yelled happily, "Aunt Maz! Did you bring Chewie with you?"

He hugged the little yellow alien and she laughed. "No, dear. He's back on Keshett with his kin. Shame really, I love that wookie. Rey, where is the blushing bride?"

Rey sipped her tea and added a sugar cube to sweeten it. "I think she is in bed with a bout of morning sickness. I don't expect Kylo and Talion back from the capital until tomorrow. Something about having one last guy's night out with the Knights or something."

Maz laughed her gravelly old woman laugh. "Men and their silly traditions, although with Sith one can never tell what mischief they can come up with. How is your little one fairing?"

I smiled, and patted my third month bump. "We're fine. Although I'm hoping for a girl. I love my sons, but Padme needs a sister, I think, and--"

"Mom! Angel keeps pulling my hair with the Force!" Padme complained, her hazel eyes flashing with annoyance at her brothers.

"Did you tag him really hard in retaliation?" I asked, winking.

"Well...no, but...wait, you _want_ me to shock him?"

"Maybe give the boy a wedgie too while you're at it," Maz put in. "Show him that it's mean to tease girls. If he whines, tell him your mother said it's not nice to be mean to girls."

A wicked gleam came into Padme's eyes and she said, "You got it, Aunt Maz." Padme ran off and she gave both of her brothers wedgies. I giggled, and watched Maz put a box on the table, and took out a crystal shoe I knew all too well.

"Are those the Khyber crystal shoes I wore when I met Ben?" I asked, hardly daring to believe my eyes.

"Yes, dear. I wanted to see if this girl was the next to inherit the shoes," Maz answered. "They say that whoever wears the shoes will meet their true love soon after putting them on."

"Magic shoes?" Anakin quipped. "What are we to believe next, that beans will grow a magical bean stalk to the giant's castle in the sky? Ridiculous."

"And yet your mother found true love twice," Maz snapped. Anakin's eyes went wide at that, but he shrugged his shoulders, working hard on his lightsaber. He knew from experience that it was better to not get too sassy with Aunt Maz, she was quite the little spit fire.

"Shall we go see the expectant mother?" Maz asked.

I stood and said, "Yes, let's." We went inside the estate, but as soon as I entered the house, the Force told me something was very, very wrong. Maz cocked her blaster, and I unclipped my purple lightsaber I had constructed to match my husband's a year ago. I ignited it.

I heard a commotion, shrill screaming, and then I felt Gwen die through the Force. Maz winced, but her gaze was steely. Sir Viktor stepped out of the room, and he had his mask off. Gwen had managed to leave deep gouges in his left cheek with her nails.

"Maz, go get the kids to safety." Maz nodded her head. "Let Kylo know what is going on here."

Viktor laughed coldly, pointing at my belly. "Purple blade. This should be interesting. I've never killed a gray before, but then I know you're lethal, you killed Phasma by tapping into the darkside. You will pay for that."

I circled him, smiling coldly. I saw that he switched hands with his saber. Saren told me that his twin was arrogant, foolhardy at times, but fast, he was the quiet, methodical one. Viktor feignted, and tapped me on the left shoulder with his red saber. I winced from the pain, and cat- like, darted behind him, and ran my saber through his left calf.

"No more games, bitch," Viktor growled, and sprang into a fast series of attacks that I could barely block. I then heard a woman's voice in my head say: " _Mother, draw on my strength. I will help you defeat this asshole."_

 _"Who?? Who are you?"_  
 _"Bastila Shan reborn. Now..strike now!"_ The woman's voice commanded.

I found that as Sir Viktor was beating on my lightsaber, and had me on the ground, I found that his stomach was unguarded. I felt a surge of strength flow through me as I drove my purple blade into his unguarded middle.

"Impossible..." Viktor mumbled, and fell dead on the floor almost covering me with his weight. I felt weariness take hold of my limbs, and I vaguely heard loud voices, and the feeling of being carried in strong arms. I saw a tall brunette woman with a yellow light saber standing next to a Knight of Ren, and then a bright light overshadowed everything...


	23. Endings And Beginnings Pt. 3

Rey's Pov...

The light ceased as I discovered that I lay on a soft white bed. A black silk night gown covered me, and I had a delicate robe on over that. A tall beautiful woman with short brown hair and emerald green eyes greeted me with a smile.

"Am...am I dead?" I asked.

"No, Rey," A Knight of Ren in a red and silver mask, and black robes said kindly.

Of course, his voice was robotic, but I have listened to Ren Knights enough to pick up on emotional inflections when they speak through their masks. The woman came to sit by my side and she took my hand in hers.

"Rev, darling, take off the mask, it's alright for her to see your face," Bastila said to the Ren Knight, who I can only assume is her lover.

The familiar hiss of decompression hisses as he lifts it off of his head, and tucks it underneath his right arm. I cannot help but stare at this man. Besides a nicely trimmed goatee, Kylo and him could pass as cousins.

"I'm sorry, did you say that he is a Darth? Revan? _The_ Darth Revan? My husband admires you, Sir Revan." Revan smiled, and bowed.

"Thank you, Rey," Revan said. "But pleasantries are not what we needed to exchange. You and Kylo need our strength in this coming war. You bear my wife's current form this life, but it is imperative that she be kept safe, because she will struggle with her connection to the light. It took too many sacrifices on our part to bring Bastila back from the netherworld of the Force."

"But what of you, Sir Revan?" I asked. "Did she not bring you to the light?"

"Yes, but Kylo is _my_ link, Rey. His Skywalker bloodline, his children share my blood, my connection to the Force, so _we_ are connected as well. I must remain behind since I began in the dark," Revan answered solemnly. "Ben must also remain, because he is keeping Kylo in the light to some extent. But your love does that as well."

"Soo, do I go back and tell Kylo these things?" I asked, confused.

Bastila shook her head. "No, just protect your daughter, your children. My memories will make her odd...strange at times. But they are intact to help you in this coming war with the Caminoens. You must get the First Order to band with you against this threat, or the galaxy will perish. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good luck, Rey," Revan and Bastila said in unison. I felt my body being sucked into a dark hole, and when I awoke, Kylo was by my side. He had been holding my hands and crying. 

"How...how long?" I asked. My throat felt like sandpaper. Kylo looked up, and the relief that shone in his eyes told me that it was a long time.

Still, I had to know. "Six months...Rey, I...I thought you were dead. Everyone, except for the kids, thought you were dead."

I looked at my huge belly, and concluded that I was due in a matter of weeks. Well, at least I skipped six months of disgusting pregnancy symptoms, that was a nice silver lining.

"Can I have some water?" I asked. He fetched me some water, and I drank it slowly. "More."

I downed that glass as well, and told him everything that Revan and Bastila told me. "You mean our daughter is--"

"Bastila Shan. She will look like us, of course," I shrugged my shoulders. "But since Bastila looked like me anyway, it's not that much of a stretch. Revan looks a lot like you, if you grew out a goatee, and shortened your hair, of course."

"What was he like?"

"Like a polite, sterner you, actually," I said, caressing his slightly rough cheek. "Deeper voice, even without the mask. I don't know, he acted like most of your Knights. He was part of your order, right? He seemed to like being called Sir."

Kylo laughed. "A beautiful woman using his Ren title. Yes, that is flattering for any Sith of my order. But you're mine. You didn't do anything with him, right?"

I playfully socked his arm. "With Bastila in the room with us? No way! Besides, he was all business. He never touched me."

"Good. I might have to kill him again otherwise," Kylo teased. He frowned. "But this war with the Camionens. Revan said that it would take years to quell?"

"If the First Order doesn't band with us, yes. Considering how the Empire holds grudges, I doubt that it will take over night to accomplish. But they say Coruscant wasn't built in a day. We have to try, for our children."

"Yes, together." We touched hands, and stared into each other's eyes, determined. We had to try, the galaxy depended on us...

✨✨✨

Ten Years Later...

Kylo's Pov...

I watched my son Angel bring in the two heads of the Caminoen government. Seeing him stride into the Imperial Palace throne room wearing black robes with the outer gray Jedi cloak made me all the more proud of him. Alas, he was the only son left to me. Julian was gone two years now, shot down in his tie fighter by enemy forces. Anakin was now a Knight of Ren but kept his name in honor of Darth Vader. Padme was wed off to a prominent senator from Coruscant, and had three children of her own. Bastila strode in beside Angel, her yellow lightsaber ignited as she forced the two tall, emaciatingly thin aliens to walk.

"Kneel before your Emperor, scum," Bastila spat, using the Force.

The two aliens knelt on the black marble floor as I looked down from my throne. Rose Tico, my wife's long time principle lady in waiting stepped forward, and I bade her to draw near.

She walked up the stairs, and curtsied low before she whispered in my ear, "Rey said that you have a new Prince."

I beamed with happiness, but schooled my features quickly to hide my emotions. "Tell her I will come to her when I am done here."

"Yes, my King," Rose said, smiling.

She descended the stairs. When Rose was gone, I resumed business. Holo documents were brought to me, and I read out the charges of levying war against their sovereign, killing the populace with their cloned Sith armies, and all under a blanket pardon that was extended to any First Order General that did not band with us against this very serious threat.

"That is outrageous!" The Prime Minister Decidus exclaimed in their usual pompously polite attitude. "All we did was supply the means, we did not physically attack you."

"I see," I said with cool sarcasm, "I still call it levying war. Does your Secretary share your opinion?"

Decidus scoffed. "Amaer is a mute by choice. She only handles my files and cleans my office. She is little use to you, oh great Emperor."

I grinned, and nodded for Anakin to read the alien's mind. The alien screamed and twitched under his cruel mind probe.

After some time, Anakin said, "She is just as complicit, in these crimes, Uncle. Bastila?"

"Death."   
"Angel?"

" 'Evil cannot be allowed to flourish,' " He quoted the gray Jedi creed, "Death."

"Sir Petrok, Talion. You do the honors," I ordered.

They strode forward and in quick succession removed the prisoner's heads from their bodies. I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding. I took off my heavy Imperial crown, and descended the stairs.

"If there is no other business, I would like some private time with the Empress," I informed everyone. I went to Rey's chambers where she was nursing a boy we had been trying for for a year now to have. After we lost Julian, and she lost Luke to this war, Rey pined for another child. We both wanted another child, but I never thought to have another son.

Rey looked up at me, and although we were both older, she was still so beautiful to me. She switched the child to her right breast, and I saw the little down of black hair, my hair. I kissed my child's forehead, and then Rey just as gently.

"Rey, he's beautiful," I said softly. "He's truly a miracle, you know that?"

Rey chuckled tiredly. The baby was done feeding, and she started to tie up her nightgown. "Don't you dare cover up," I teased, laying a kiss on top of each lovely mound. "You know I love seeing them this way."

"Eww...get your own milk, weirdo," Rey giggled. "That was weird enough when Angel was born, you sampling my breast milk like our son."

"Well, he seemed to like it, so why not me? Besides, it tasted fine," I pouted. "You said it felt good at the time."

Rey gestured to one of the nurses to take the baby. "Could you give us some private time?" She asked. They took our son and darted out of the room, as if an affectionate couple was offensive to them.

When we were alone, I playfully attacked her lips, nibbling on her bottom lip as we kissed long and deep. "Hm..You're lucky that you're sore from the delivery, I was thinking of having a little fun here and now."

Rey laughed. "You're an incorrigible monster in bed, you know that, right?"

"Yes, but you like that about me," I reminded her. "And you know it."

"I know. I love you, Kylo."  
"I love you, too, Rey."

"Good. Because I'm naming the baby Ben, after my first husband, if it's alright with you." I smiled warmly, and said, "I think it's perfect, just like you, my beloved Queen."

"And you will always be the King of my heart. Always."

"Always," I agreed, drawing Rey in for a passionate searing kiss that left us wanting more forever. As I held my new son, and held my wife I thought to myself that this must be love, and for this brief stretch of time that is called life, I intend to make the most of it. Always...

The End


End file.
